A Journey to Remember
by Manic-Cheese-Fairy
Summary: Kelly has been close to the twins ever since she first arrived at Hogwarts. Going on an adventure was rare. Kelly had never traveled through time before.What would everyone look like in the future?FredxOC DH spoilers later on!
1. A Firebolt Wish

After reading many stories on a FredxOC I finally decided to write my own as I kept getting loads of great ideas. I will try to update please R&R!! Set in DH, slightly AU. **CONTAINS SPOILERS**!

Summary: Kelly has been close to the twins ever since she first arrived at Hogwarts. In their 6th year Kelly has to go on a frightening journey to save one of the twins. Kelly had never traveled through time before. What would everyone look like in the future? FredxOC

* * *

Chapter 1: 

'_Well I may as well introduce myself, my name being Kelly Peters and here's the surprising bit, a witch at Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry! Me! Kelly Peters a witch! If my friends were here right now it would be impossible to count the amount of laughs I would get.'_

Kelly smiled as she read through the passage of her journal. She had been looking through her stuff as her house trying to find her Potions book and had instead found her first year journal. It was covered in doodles, and little pictures, some illustrating the antics that the Twins got up to.

Her dark sapphire blue eyes read through another passage.

'_First day at Hogwarts, it definitely wasn't the best, being muggleborn didn't help. We were sorted into houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I'm in Gryffindor it already seems like a great house, by the looks of things, Slytherins are people to look out for around here. I've made a few friends, some of the weirdest are some twins' names Fred and George, they seem a bit strange...'_

Strange probably wasn't the word she would use, since she had long known the twins. Fred and George were famous for their pranks and jokes, although Kelly being the 'innocent' girl she was hadn't known until she was quite close friends with the two. She then averted her eyes from her journal as she spotted another book, under her bed it was her Potions book! She closed the journal and picked up the textbook finally finding after hours of searching her room. She stood up off the floor, holding the book in her hand like a prized possession. She loved Potions, even though she didn't like Snape, she was quite skilled at the subject. Managing to get an O for Potions while in Ancient Runes she received a D that was her worst result.

Astronomy A

Ancient Runes D

Charms A

Defence Against The Dark Arts A

Divination E

Herbology O

History Of Magic P

Potions O

Transfiguration O

Overall she was very pleased with herself, her parents were ecstatic and had promised to celebrate, but still hadn't, in which Kelly was a bit disappointed.

"Mum?!" She yelled downstairs. Kelly had never felt the need to show magic to her parents; she thought it was unfair for them not to be able to experience the amazing things that Hogwarts was which, amazing. There were several old things lying around her room, one of them being an abandoned experiment of the twins when they had come round her house. She had stopped them when they said this was their first test.

* * *

"Hurry Kelly I want to go to Zonkos before it closes!" Fred quickly grabbed Kelly's arm dragging her away from the Firebolt currently hanging in the shop window. Fred and George were interested but seeing as they had brooms already, while Kelly didn't they weren't nearly as impressed as her. Which seeing as the twins were impressed, should show how amazed Kelly really was. There weren't enough spots on the Gryffindor team for the three of them; Kelly not being quite so skilled but still managing to rival other members on the team, she still wasn't on it. Yet. 

Kelly slowly walked away from the broom, other witches and wizards taking her place at the window, staring at the broom.

"I'm coming!" She said to Fred sadly. "You know how much I love quidditch!"

"Yes, I'm sure the whole of Hogwarts knows, come on I want to get some liquorice wands!"

Kelly, George and Fred walked alongside each other towards the shop; Kelly was being dragged along by Fred and George.

"Is it Honeydukes or Zonkos then?" Kelly wondered out loud, Fred looking at George, who wanted to go to Honeydukes. They stopped walking standing in the middle of the street.

"Well, we can check out Honeydukes because" George started

"You probably want to go there and I" Fred replied.

"need some Liquorices wands and then"

"We'll go to Zonkos for George" The twins finished, grinning at her, while she rolled her eyes.

They started walking again,

"Hmm" Kelly looked around at the other shops in the street "Who says I want to go to Honeydukes this year?".

Fred and George looked at her in disbelief.

"We've always gone to Honeydukes!" Fred looked at her suspiciously.

"Why don't you want to go there today?" George asked.

Kelly hid a smile, before walking slightly faster towards Honeydukes.

"We always go there why not to another sweet shop?" Kelly hid her smile and stopped again, the twins next to her.

"Honeydukes, it's" Fred stopped, at a loss for words.

"It's tradition! You can't stop tradition!" George grinned. Kelly shrugged.

"Come on then" Kelly started walking again, towards Honeydukes like nothing had happened.

Fred and George were still standing in the same spot, staring after Kelly as if she was mad which was likely given what had just happened.

* * *

Kelly opened the door to Honeydukes finding it slightly busy but no more than usual. Searching the shelves, she picked up some sugar quills, chocolate frogs and with a grin Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Just as she was making her way towards the cash register to pay, Fred and George finally came in. 

After a quick survey of the shop they found her, hidden behind a stall of candy floss brooms, they nearly covered her head, at the usual size of a normal broom. Kelly saw the twins, her grin widening even more; she picked up some liquorice wands and went to pay for them.

George was muttering to himself, while Fred came over and picked up some liquorices wands and chocolate frogs.

Kelly quickly paid and the three walked out quietly, not speaking to each other. Fred began eating one of the liquorice wands and the twins began talking about a new invention they were thinking of, she started to drift off.

When they reached Zonkos, Fred and George immediately began looking at the shelves for any items that would be any use to the future of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, a small 'company' that they were running inside and sometimes outside of Hogwarts. This shop was counted as competition, not that Kelly minded getting a few things. George and Fred were here on business didn't mean she was.

Kelly followed the twins for a while, and then she spotted something on a small table at the front of the shop. She walked over to it and saw it was a small cardboard box. Kelly picked it up and shook it slightly; it had something inside, the box wasn't sealed shut so she opened it.

What lay in the small box was, a book with a dusty front cover, it was old and tatty, why would someone put it in a box in Zonkos no less. It was titled, 'Potions for those Advanced students' Kelly frowned, could she count as advanced? She put the box down still holding the book and slowly opened it. Kelly looked around, noticing that everyone was too busy to see her, she read the words on the page in front of her.

_Add a leaf of mint for desired effect, then stir two times clockwise, one counterclockwise. Potion should turn slight red._

It was a Potions book, quite clever for she would never have thought that adding mint to wolfsbane, of course she had never actually made the potion just read about it for Potions a few years ago. This type of information could help her greatly, it could help the twins get an O in Potions. She was good at the subject, did she really need this book, if it was at all real for which she couldn't be sure. Of course, anyone could improve on their mark, even if it was an O.

Kelly didn't think it was fake, notes were written in the margins, saying how to add this ingredient or to chop finely. She quickly flicked through the book, nearly every page was filled with the writing, some more than others.

She put it in her bag and saw that George and Fred were paying at the cash register she walked over to them. A short woman with red hair, stepped into the store and a small shout was heard over the crowd. However none of them turned their heads too engrossed with whatever had caught their attention at the beginning.

Kelly turned her head, turning red as she realized who it was. Fred and George had heard as well, looking over with her they saw who it was, grins at their friends expense appearing on their faces.

"Kelly dear!" she was now in front of the three, smiling widely at them.

"Er..Hello Mrs Weasley!" Kelly replied, smiling to her.

"I didn't know you were coming to Diagon Alley today?!" This remark was said more towards Fred and George as their eyes looked the opposite way, knowing what was coming next.

"You should have said! Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry are here as well, they could have come with you, I expect you'll see them soon!" She said cheerily.

The twins walked away from the cash register, Mrs Weasley quickly following them.

"There they are now! Ron, Ginny!" She motioned for her son and daughter to come over, Harry and Hermione on their tail.

Kelly glared at the twins, they knew exactly what she meant, although the faces they currently were making showed no meaning as to her thoughts on the matter.

"Hi Ron, Harry" George grinned.

"Ginny, Hermione" Fred had the same grin as George.

Kelly rolled her eyes wondering what they were up to. Ginny was a 3rd year, Ron, Harry and Hermione were already 4th years, Kelly remembered what had happened then, Fred and George had just received detention from Snape for well, probably just being Gryffindors but he said it was for being out in the halls past curfew. They did say that they needed to see Madam Pomfrey but unable to find a note, remembering that they hadn't given them one, he gave the twins detention.

Of course, this was not their first or their last, but they were able to find many potion books with recipes that they copied for their use. Starting later, next year she thought Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Kelly wasn't sure but she did remember them starting the company, at the time she thought it was a stupid joke, but it had given them quite a few galleons, quite a few.

Kelly looked over at Harry and Hermione who were talking to Fred, while Ginny and Ron were talking to George.

"Hello scarhead" He sneered at the small group. Kelly lifted her head to look at the blonde,

"Malfoy" Harry replied. The three, Harry, Ron and Hermione each had the exact same dirty look on there faces.

"Still hanging out with mudbloods I see, some things never change" Drace laughed.

Hermione and Kelly looked at each other, swallowing slightly Kelly looked back at Draco.

Fred and George looked ready to punch something.

Harry had to hold Ron back as he went to hit Malfoy.

"Temper, temper" Kelly looked behind Draco finding a taller man with similar, yet longer hair than Draco. The man tutted, "What did you say now Draco?" Ron had shrugged off Harry's restraint, while Hermione was standing next to Harry, they both looked over at her.

Fred and George looked over to Kelly, she wasn't around Draco as often, so she wasn't as used to the insults than Hermione.

"Come on I want to see the Quidditch stuff" Kelly muttered quietly. She just had expected the twins to follow, but the whole group did, not that she minded.

Fred and George were still walking beside Kelly, glancing at her every so often. She was slightly pale, and looked as if she was thinking and concentrating on something.

Kelly picked up the pace, walking faster, they walked into Quality Quidditch she quickly went over to the Firebolt, she had to get her mind off the insult, it wasn't anything new, Kelly did receive the insult at first, although through time people didn't seem to mind, it became quite rare for such an insult to reach Kelly's ears. Now every time it did it was strange, and made her feel funny like she wasn't normal. The twins of course when she said this instantly came to her defence and started badmouthing the Slytherins, which they did on a daily basis, Kelly didn't care. On this meeting it had probably been years since she had heard The Word, now it made her feel sick. She shook her mind of the thoughts about the past and admired the amazing broom. Fred and George were standing close by, every so often glancing at her and each other.

"I wish I could have that broom, I could finally be on the team!" She whispered. Kelly looked at it longingly. Harry had come up to her; he was looking at it, although he had his Nimbus 2000. Kelly was slightly jealous of Harry being that he was lucky with almost everything. Although there was some stuff that she was slightly jealous of as would a few witches and wizards that won't be mentioned she was glad that she wasn't Harry Potter, Kelly didn't know how she could handle losing her parents. Kelly was close to her family, exceptionally close to her mother.

Kelly walked away from the Firebolt and looked around the shop, she spotted Fred and George they seemed to have walked off in the time that she had been gazing at the Firebolt and it appeared that they had lost Hermione, Ginny and Ron.


	2. Chow the Owl

It's a bit early for reviews and I did spot a few mistakes in my first chapter. This is the same story as A Quidditch Surprise but I changed the summary it still has Kelly in it and these two chapters are the same as before so anyway please R&R enjoy!

----

They had left Diagon Alley around 3 hours ago, now all sitting around talking about how their new 6th year was going to be. Kelly was sitting on the couch, Fred sitting next to her, George on the end. They moaning about Snape and hoping they could get Outstanding on their N.E.W.T.S in Potions.

Kelly was not surprised by this bit of information but Hermione suddenly turned her head from the conversation with Ginny.

"You want to get that in Potions!" Hermione was obviously surprised, she had gotten and O in everything except Divination which wasn't really a shock for the evident dislike of Professor Trelawney's subject.

Kelly looked over at her, with a look that said 'Isn't it obvious duh!' Hermione had a slight pink tinge when she saw Kelly's frown at what she had said.

"'Cause we do, if we actually"

"Want to be good at the inventions"

"And get loads of money"

Kelly rolled her eyes, "You want at least one good mark, so your're mum doesn't have a fit"

Fred and George looked at each other "Yeah, that too" They answered simultaneously.

Hermione seemed to give a small laugh, and continued her conversation with Ginny, hurrying upstairs.

"Kelly?" She was reading something in a magazine when Fred interrupted her.

"Yes?" Kelly looked up; George peeked over at Kelly's magazine then saw it was a strange muggle magazine where none of the pictures moved.

"Do you think we can get an O" Fred asked, he seemed slightly worried to hear her answer.

"Well, I think" the Twins looked at each other knowingly. "That if you work hard enough, it's possible" Kelly was brilliant at potions, this had not gone unnoticed by Fred and George and they sometimes asked her about the result that they would get with the ingredients that had gone into a certain product that they had made. They didn't really need her help at all.

"I'm sure you can" She grinned at them.

"Right dears, its a few days until you go back to Hogwarts, has everyone got their things?" Mrs. Weasley asked. This question was mainly directed to Harry and Kelly.

The people that looked after Harry (if you could call it that) didn't help Harry at all with anything wiz... no actually they never helped him. So Mrs. Weasley kept an eye on him when he was around.

Kelly's parents', as hard as they tried they had little if at all any understanding of the wizarding world. The twins helped her buy her things, and looked out for her. They knew she wasn't incapable of getting the necessary things especially now she was older; Mrs. Weasley loved the two almost as if they were her own. They had both been known in the family ever since they were 11. (That being Harry and Kelly).

"Yes Mrs. Weasley" Kelly answered, automatically. Harry was thinking about something then replied.

"Erm... Yes Mrs. Weasley" Harry responded.

She smiled to herself. "Let's go outside" Fred got up from the couch, George followed. They both looked expectantly at Kelly. By this time, Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen keeping an eye on the dinner, Harry and Ron were playing wizards chess in Ron's bedroom, Ginny and Hermione were talking in the corner, about something looking slightly suspicious.

Kelly sighed "Are we going to bully the gnomes again, you know I can only take so many gnomes in one place!" She put a hand to her hand, dramatically.

"Nah, we thought they might attack you again" George had a smug look on his face, showing that he was trying not to laugh.

"Fancy a game of quidditch?" Fred shouted. Kelly had a huge smile plastered across her face.

"3 a side?" Kelly wondered out loud. George nodded.

"Yeah" Ginny got up from the chair, Hermione gave a small smile and they both started walking to the back door.

"Ron can you grab another broom for Kelly?" George yelled upstairs to Harry and Ron.

"Ok" Ron replied, yelling slightly quieter than George, they both stood up from the wizard chess game, it looked like Ron was already about to win and he grabbed the brooms from each of their bedrooms.

Harry had left Ron to it and was walking downstairs with his broom and Ginny's. George and Fred were wondering how to set the teams out, they couldn't have girls vs. boys, because there weren't enough girls, however, Fred did mention that it was fine and Ron could play for there team. Harry, George and Kelly laughed at the comment and decided that Fred and George would be team captains at this Kelly was about to say that it wasn't fair but Harry agreed it was a great idea.

Ron came down carrying 4 brooms; Harry went outside to find Hermione and Ginny sitting on the grass.

Kelly, Fred and George marched out of the Burrow and into the large garden.

Hermione obviously didn't want to play and they decided to give her the position of the score keeper. Hermione didn't mind and everyone was laughing and joking about who would win.

When it came to picking the teams, Fred chose Harry.

George chose Kelly, which Fred seemed a bit annoyed at; Harry and Kelly were good at quidditch.

Fred smirked and picked Ginny, which was probably more skilled at quidditch than Ron who was the last to be picked.

Ron mumbled something under his breath about being last.

After some moaning about players, everyone took to the skies, Hermione opened out the expandable quidditch pitch, not quite like the real thing but close enough. The quaffle was thrown up, after a few struggled attempts on Hermione's part the game had finally started.

The twins were chasers, Ron and Ginny the keepers and Kelly had to try to pass the quaffle to George and be seeker, Harry was seeker and had to pass the quaffle to Fred.

Soon brooms were all over the place, small bludgers, a little less damaging than the real thing, zoomed around the place, being hit by Fred and George to the opposing team.

Kelly had the quaffle and quickly tried to pass to George; Fred intercepted it and passed to Harry. Harry, who was captain of the quidditch team at Hogwarts, aimed and threw a ball into one of the hoops. Ron leapt up, somehow still attached to his broom and stopped the quaffle. He passed to Kelly who in turn after going nearly halfway across the pitch passed to George. George then scored the first goal.

Hermione then added 10 points to George's team. Ginny was a little annoyed at her but didn't really mind too much.

After George had scored the goal, Fred hit a bludgers towards George who narrowly missed it and hit it; it went towards Ron who ducked. The quaffle had slowly made its way back to George's side of the pitch. They kept trying to tackle Harry who was passing it back and forth between himself and Fred. Harry spotted the tiny snitch flying around the pitch with immense speed. Harry had the quaffle and clumsily threw it towards Fred but George managed to catch it. Kelly by this time had also seen the snitch, and was almost at Harry's side reaching after the broom. They both held out their hands, the snitch suddenly flew up which Kelly wasn't ready for and was further behind Harry than before. Harry the inched towards the edge of his broom and caught the snitch. George had already gotten a few points for his team.

Before Harry had caught the snitch it was 50:40 to George and Harry winning the snitch had put them in the lead obviously.

They all lowered there brooms and clearly Fred's team were the winners.

Hermione shrunk the expandable quidditch pitch; they all couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. Hermione wanted to get back to the lessons but the rest of them just missed quidditch.

They all sat on the grass, messing with the gnomes for a while until Mrs. Weasley called them for dinner.

They sat around the table, Mr Weasley and Percy had arrived a while ago and when the Twins entered the Burrow, Fred had a scowl on his face which was noticeable by everyone except Percy who was the reason in the first place.

They filed in placing their brooms by the door and sat down to eat. Kelly facing Ron, George on her right and Ginny on her left.

----

Kelly had flooed home an hour or so after dinner. She now was packing her trunk for Hogwarts, putting a few things that she had forgotten in it. Her owl, Chow sat on its perch in her bedroom, shaking its black feathers in irritation. Kelly hadn't let him out yet and he was getting restless. She looked over at him and shook her head. Standing up from the side of her trunk she walked over to her window and opened it. Chow gave a small hoot and flew out the window before Kelly could say go. "Silly bird" Kelly had bought him when she first got the letter from Hogwarts. Her parents weren't too sure about it, but as soon as she got to the Leaky Cauldron, her parents knew it wasn't a joke. The letter was different for muggle-born children, as wizard families were used to using magic and most of them will have heard of Hogwarts, Kelly had no clue. The list had contained the items she would need for the school year, information about Hogwarts and also about why she was going to Hogwarts because she was a witch.

When she first went to Diagon Alley and bought many of the items needed her parents came with her but after meeting Fred and George at Diagon Alley in her first year her parents didn't come with her as often.

It was dark outside; around 9:30 she closed her trunk and went downstairs. Kelly saw her parents watching TV in the living room she sat down next to them.

They were watching a documentary on water predators. When she had tried to explain television to the twins they just became more confused so she had eventually given up although Mr Weasley was very interested in everything that had to do with muggles so frequently listened to the conversations when he was not working at the ministry.

----

It was the day she was leaving for Hogwarts! Kelly heard her alarm clock go off, the radio emitting her favourite song, Kelly didn't care it was too early. When she realized that she was going to Hogwarts today, she leapt out of bed.

Her parents were still in bed, around 7 she had a few hours until she was going to Kings Cross so she went into the bathroom to have a quick shower and get ready.

----

After she had gotten ready and dried her hair, Chow was in his cage and Kelly was checking her trunk. After she was sure she had everything she dragged her trunk downstairs and left it at the front door.

She had a huge smile on her face as she entered the kitchen, her dad was reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee, and her mum was eating a piece of toast and watching the news. Kelly poured out a glass of pineapple juice and put a slice of bread in the toaster.

"Kelly?" Her mother turned away from the TV.

Kelly was currently humming to herself and eating her breakfast when her mum said this.

"Yeah?"

"What's Hogwarts like? You never say"

"Well..."

"Are you allowed to say?"

"I think so" Kelly sat there thinking "It's amazing"

Her father looked up from the newspaper intrigued by the small amount of information given.

"It's a castle, with ghosts, and the teachers are brilliant" Kelly smiled as she remembered a lesson in Herbology, George was planting a mandrake and didn't put his earmuffs on properly, he fainted on the spot and Fred and herself just looked down at him and laughed. The professor didn't notice a thing. Until the end of the lesson anyway.

"They have a huge lake, and a haunted forest, a shrieking shack, secret passages. Pictures that move and the Great Hall, where everyone meets at the beginning of the year and stuff"

Her mother had a look that Kelly could not quite decipher between amazement or jealousy. She hoped her mother wasn't jealous of Kelly's life as a witch. Her father didn't seem to mind and they had plenty of money to pay for the books and equipment that she needed.

Kelly looked at the clock on the wall it was 9:30 already.

"I have to go! Can you drive me there?" Kelly asked.

Her mother nodded and took the keys from the side of the table. Her mother unlocked the car and Kelly put her trunk in the boot of the car. Chow was in the back of the car and her mum was waiting for Kelly. She got in the car and they started driving towards Kings Cross.

----

When they arrived at Kings Cross they got a trolley and went to platform 9 and 10. Kelly had 10 minutes until the train left, she said goodbye to her mum and made sure no one was looking before going through the column between platform 9 and 10 to platform 9 and ¾.


	3. Sneaky enough?

Still no reviews?! Oh well! If I don't have any by the time I get to chapter 5 I will be surprised! I just checked I have had 9 hits so far... It's a start.

I realized when I was writing this that it's set in Deathly Hallows but the twins are still at Hogwarts well that setting will come later at the moment it is the Order of the Phoenix or Goblet of Fire.. I'm not sure although it should probably be set around Order of the Phoenix because I'm not starting the Triwizard tournament it will be too hard. However I need Harry in that year I think. Well Harry is in his 4th year so it is Goblet of Fire how annoying...

Thanks for the alert **leone32**!

Anyway R&R!!

----

Kelly looked around the busy platform her mum was probably going back to the car and driving home. She couldn't wait to see all her friends again!

Kelly lifted her trunk onto the Hogwarts Express, Chow closely followed. She walked along until she found a compartment with Fred, George, Angelina Oliver and Lee.

She opened the door and they were talking about something when she came in they stopped and all greeted her. Oliver looked irritated at something; he didn't even mutter a hello.

"Hi guys" She grinned and sat down next to Lee opposite the twins.

"Kelly do you think you'll get on the team this year?" Lee asked. Angelina looked up from her magazine most likely filled with makeup and hair things. The twins stopped talking and wondered what Kelly would say.

"I have no idea" She looked at Oliver next to Lee, a fake smile present on her face. "There are people that'll try out that will be better than me" She stopped thinking about something.

"I think I hear the trolley, anyone want anything?" Kelly looked round.

"2 liquorices wands and chocolate frogs please" Fred replied just as George opened his mouth.

Angelina shook her head, already to engrossed in the magazine.

"No thanks" Lee and Oliver replied.

She opened the door to the compartment and walked out. Seeing the trolley a little way off from them she sighed and started mumbling something under her breath while she was going towards the trolley.

Meanwhile in the compartment, Oliver was looking at the floor; the twins both looked annoyed and were glaring at each other. Angelina hadn't noticed a thing and Lee looked worried about being in the middle of a fight.

"Why don't you like her?" George asked.

Oliver slowly looked up, "I do".

"Well why have you never let her on the team?" Fred nearly yelled.

"I don't think she's good enough" Oliver whispered.

"Of course she is, she's beaten a few of the team and she still can't join because you don't like Kelly!" Fred replied, he was standing up shouting at him. George pulled him back down to his seat.

Angelina crept silently out of the compartment. She shut the door and saw Kelly slowly walking towards the trolley. Angelina caught up behind her, "Hey thought you might want some help!"

Kelly raised her eyebrows "It's only a few liquorices wands and chocolate frogs"

"Yeah but..." They stopped in the walkway. You could hear the jolly trolley lady talking to some first years.

"I heard someone shouting" Kelly looked down at the floor.

"It was only about guy stuff"

"It was about quidditch"

"Yeah..."

"I heard them say my name"

"They were just saying about how you might be on the team this year" Kelly carried on walking.

"No they weren't" She replied, then asking the trolley lady "2liquorices wands, 2 chocolate frogs and some Bertie Botts beans please" She handed the woman the money and turned to face Angelina.

Angelina sighed and Kelly pushed passed her, they had stopped talking as she opened the door, they all gave her a quick glance. Fred and George stood up from their seats "Thanks for the wands and frogs" They grabbed one of each, and then sat down, not looking at Oliver. Lee gave a small smile and shifted closer towards Oliver for Kelly.

She smiled and sat down, Angelina sitting opposite Oliver. It was silent until Kelly opened her mouth.

"What were you talking about?" At that Oliver stormed out, Kelly looked a tad surprised and stared at the twins.

"It doesn't matter" Fred crossed his arms, avoiding her gaze.

"Yes it does" She crossed her arms, frowning at Fred. "It was about me"

George sighed, "It's the reason that you haven't been on the team" He said quietly.

"Why?"

"Wood doesn't like you" Kelly sighed "Why?"

"We asked him but he didn't say anything" She tapped the edge of the chair in irritation. The burning question still remained in her mind, all this time she could have been on the team and played rather than just cheer for Gryffindor!

"What can I do about it?" She shrugged "If he doesn't like me then there's nothing I can do"

"We could make him put you on the team!"

"How" Kelly rolled her eyes.

"We could threaten to leave the team" Kelly was surprised at what George had said.

"No you won't, how can you be sure he won't replace you?"

She laughed "I'll just wait for Oliver give up being captain" She smiled; it was all she could do. It wasn't really possible, unless it was passed to another member, before Wood there had been a captain that left a few years ago, He only had 2nd years on his team, one of them being him so he had to take over early, as he was what he liked to think the best at quidditch. Oliver had kept some of the old team but had also recruited others and let the better ones take over the 'losers'.

Kelly hadn't been on the team in her 2nd year anyway as most of the people that the wizard had accepted were better than her. So she had never gotten a chance. Wood had been Captain for 4 years now; perhaps it was time someone took over. Oliver had always defended his position as captain and managed to persuade Professor McGonagall that he should stay on the team. Maybe everyone was getting too used to Wood's tactics?

----

The journey to Hogwarts was almost over; she walked out of the compartment to get changed into her robes. Angelina was in another compartment talking to some ravenclaws when Kelly left carrying her robes to the bathroom.

----

By the time she came back all of them had changed into the gold and red colours of Gryffindor. Kelly really couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts; she always missed the Hogwarts after being at home for a while. It wasn't quite so intriguing being around muggles contrary to Mr Weasleys thoughts on the matter.

They had an hour to go, Kelly was eating chocolate frog, after it started jumping about and getting chocolate everywhere. She looked at them sheepishly; it wasn't her fault that she didn't get chocolate on her.

The frog had landed on George's head, Lee's shoulder and Fred's chest. You could see 4 prints, faint on Lee and Fred's robes.

Kelly rolled her eyes; boys could be so sensitive about their looks. This thought drove her back to the day at Diagon Alley; Draco probably didn't leave the house without checking the mirror to make sure that every hair was in its place!

She gave a small snort before bursting into laughter at the thought of the lengths Draco would go to for his hair.

The twins looked at her strangely "What is it?" Lee looked at her as well. In between laughs she managed to say.

"Draco, his hair, mirror, vain" This still didn't clear up as to why she was laughing so much. After a few minutes she calmed down. George shook his head smiling at her.

"Still don't get it" Fred laughed. Kelly shook her head.

"Trust me you won't" She grinned. "So got enough stock for the first years?!"

"Oh yeah!"

"This time we're prepared!"

"We even remembered more extendable ears!" Kelly nodded remembering last year, they had started Weasley's Wizard Wheezes a year ago now and everyone was going crazy to get their hands on their products. The first years had been particularly good customers and by the end of term for the winter holidays they had sold out of Extendable Ears and still had people wanting more of them.

They definitely had a good business going.

The compartment went silent; Angelina came back in holding a different magazine she sat down next to George. Who was looking at her like she was the only person on Earth which she clearly wasn't.

Kelly looked between Angelina and George, holding back a grin she glanced at Lee and Fred they hadn't seen a thing.

Kelly was thinking when Lee spoke to the twins "Thought of anyone to prank yet?"

Fred and George looked at each other as if contemplating something a sparkle in their eyes; Kelly rolled her blue eyes, folding her arms.

"Well there are a certain few in mind, but"

"Not anyone that pops out right now"

Kelly laughed "Yeah sure, got a plan though?"

"Pff of course!"

"What do you take us for!?" They all laughed and the train came to a stop. They grabbed their things and started walking off in the sea of students, everyone was separated.

A loud voice was heard "First 'ears follow me" Kelly looked a few compartments down and saw Hagrid and tiny students, surely they were shrinking, she couldn't remember ever being that small.

She headed towards the carriages and looked around for Angelina, Lee and the twins.

Kelly sighed not being able to see them anywhere; she would just have to go with someone else. She saw some Ravenclaws pile in then saw it was full, no Gryffindors were in sight, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins were everywhere. This could only be a nightmare. Then she spotted George and Fred following they were far behind, George was mouthing something to her.

The twins were stuck behind slow 2nd and 3rd years that were not looking forward to going back, they couldn't push past them. They would just prank them later.

Kelly realized what he was saying and groaned, she got into one of the carriages not even looking to see who she was with until she had sat down.

When she looked up from where she was sitting she saw Slytherins. Muttering a silent moan she looked at the floor, Zabini, Malfoy and some pest clinging to him. Wonderful.

Malfoy began talking to Zabini about winning the quidditch cup. Kelly rolled her eyes and looked over at Pansy Parkinson, clinging desperately onto Malfoy as if he was going to run away.

She wouldn't be surprised if he did, Pansy was pathetic and desperate. Kelly shook her head, why did she have to go with Slytherins there was the carriage with Ravenclaws. She was an idiot.

"What are you doing here Mudblood?" Malfoy sneered at her, finally finished with his conversation of winning the quidditch cup.

"Going to Hogwarts" She let out a sigh adding a silent 'DUH!' into the mix.

"I'm looking forward to Quidditch, shame you're not on the team, I would enjoy beating another Mudblood. Worthless things that you are" Kelly rolled her eyes. Biting her lip and pushing away the words she just had to keep her mouth shut.

"Shut it Malfoy"

_Too late_

"Did you open your filthy mouth?"

"We'll beat you Malfoy, you'll be lucky to actually stand a chance this year!" Kelly replied, smiling at the thought of beating Slytherin.

Malfoy looked ready to hit her as the carriage finally came to a stop; she leapt out before Malfoy could do anything.

Kelly hurriedly walked past the gate and spotted two redheads and Lee a few feet off.

When she caught up behind them quietly stepping she grabbed onto the twins shoulders and shouted "Boo!"

The twins looked behind and grinned at her.

"You're going to have to do better than that Kelly!" Fred shook his head and grabbed Kelly's hand; she had rarely been able to trick them.

Fred pulled her in between himself and George.

"I had a run in with Malfoy" She tipped her head back looking at Fred and George "You really need to beat him at Quidditch" Kelly paused, thinking about something "You will won't you?"

"Course we will" George answered. "Pranks never get old right Fred?"

"Right George" Kelly laughed.

"What's the plan?"

"Completely top secret" Kelly frowned, it wasn't often when the twins didn't share a plan with her; this was one prank she wanted to be a part of.

"Why, I doubt you've got a plan right now!"

"Well..." Fred began.

"Tell me!" Kelly demanded.

"Relax let's take a seat" The twins sat down at the far end of the table with Lee, whatever they were doing it was obvious she wasn't a part of it. Kelly sat down next to Angelina with another group of girls talking about...Makeup.

Everyone was filing into the Great Hall a bunch of first years at the front standing opposite Professor McGonagall as the sorting began. Cheers were heard throughout from a house whenever a first year joined. Kelly watched the twins, they were talking probably about what they were going to do.

Soon everyone was settled and Dumbledore started his speech. Kelly peered along the table to Fred and George they had stopped talking and were now listening to Dumbledore's every word which seemed too good to be true.

Kelly heard snippets of what Dumbledore was saying as she tried to think of how to get on the Quidditch team.

"The forest is forbidden" Was the last think Kelly heard as she stopped thinking about quidditch,

"Let the feast begin!" The table was filled with food and everyone began tucking in, Kelly smiled and started eating. She would find out their plan by the end of term, if she was sneaky enough.


	4. A Great Responsibility

Thanks for the review **DMG5440 **and thanks to the people who put this story up for alerts and favorites.

I'm surprised at only getting one review with the stories I am writing at the moment I have tons of reviews and this just one oh well. R&R!!

Soon I'll be going back to school the summer hols are over in 2 weeks!! Anyway that means that I won't be able to update until the weekend or anything. So I will reply to your reviews but it will be at the weekend. I'll be typing the chapters still it may just take 2 weeks for one chapter, unless I think of something amazing.

This story is finally getting somewhere!!

----

Kelly P.O.V

----

People were starting to leave the Great Hall and go to their respective common rooms. Fred and George were laughing at something with Lee. I frowned and stood up; Angelina slightly surprised looked up at me and rolled her eyes.

Alicia was sitting next to her eating a slice of cake, she looked up at me and said "Whad if it?" She then swallowed and Angelina glared at her and threw her a napkin. Alicia grinned.

Katie laughed at Alicia and stood up to walk with me. I wasn't that close to Angelina's 'group' as such although out of all of them, I was probably close to Katie she was the bookworm out of the three. As was I with the Twins, someone had to make sure they passed their N.E.W.T.S and such. We made our way to library as usual like every year however this year we turned a corner to see Flint and a few of his quidditch players laughing along with him. When they saw us a disgusted look came across all their faces. Most likely having something to with quidditch that's all that seemed to go around his pea-sized brain, at least Wood had sense.

"Well, well what's a mudblood doing with someone like you Bell and wondering around without the Weasels I see?" He laughed at his own joke, Katie and I rolled our eyes and walked past. If only I hadn't opened my mouth. Katie looked slightly embarrassed for her family; they had known the Flints when Katie was little until Katie and her sister became Gryffindors.

"Too bad these Gryffindors can beat you at quidditch" I muttered, I hoped he hadn't heard me although luck really wasn't on my side. His face distorted into a look of rage, he really wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

I smirked at him, and saw Katie smile slightly. We slowly walked past them, not taking our eyes of them until we had turned another corner. You could just about hear

"...You're not even on the team mudblood!" I started laughing while Katie grinned.

"He is so dumb, I don't know how they managed to beat Ravenclaw" I said in between laughs. We passed insults about the Slytherins until we got to the library; we quickly became silent and walked past Madam Pince until we were by the potions books. A few ravenclaws were around, already studying, I shook my head pityingly I wasn't that studious.

We sat down on a nearby table; a few Ravenclaws eyes' darted over to our table. I held a laugh. "How are you finding this year?" I asked Katie.

She grinned "Snape is still as much of a git as last year"

"Some things never change"

"That is expected, what about Trelawney I hear she's losing her touch" I whispered, we didn't want Madam Pince shooing us out of 'her' library.

"With reality, of course" Katie was a great friend; she was always up for a smart conversation. The twins would usually only listen when it came to pranks and quidditch mostly. Although few could pass up an opportunity to mock the teachers, I stood up from the chair and walked over to a bookshelf near the end, I brushed a hand over a few books before stopping and pulling out a large thick book, it looked like a textbook the one we use in Potions.

I frowned and opened it; it was just like the one I picked up in Diagon Alley. I turned the pages back to the front and saw in small scrawly writing,

The Half-Blood Prince

Katie came over and took the book from me, and did the same I had that day in Zonkos.

I was quite surprised by the fact that this book was here in Hogwarts, someone had to have put it here. Would they come back looking for it, only wanting to put it here for a few days for some reason?

Katie handed it back to me and I flicked through it, this was strange. Perhaps I should just hand it to Dumbledore. As if reading my thoughts Katie snorted

"Keep it with you, try some of the stuff in Potions, it should be fun" I was about to argue when she continued. "If you don't I will"

I shut my mouth.

----

About half an hour later we were in front of the Fat Lady. I sighed and hid the book under my robe; countless questions were something I didn't really want at the moment. Katie gave the password and we walked in. The twins and Lee were playing Exploding Snap. Luckily they didn't look up from the game although Angelina, who was filing and examining her nails, looked suspiciously at us.

I grinned and I run up to the dorm, Katie stayed in the common room. When I opened the door to the 6th years I saw an owl that looked like Alicia's hoot at me. I glared and went to my bed. I opened my trunk and buried the book at the bottom until my next Potions lesson.

I looked up; I could've sworn I heard.

_Creak_

That. "Who is it?"

"Who do you think?"

I opened the door, thinking it would be Katie, although someone on a broom greeted me.

----

"What are you doing?" I asked folding my arms. He laughed.

"I wanted to see what you were doing" He paused thinking "Nothing like a prank right!"

I rolled my eyes; it always came down to pranks.

"What if it was Fred" I hissed, thin ice, up ahead.

"Well, I don't think you'd pull it off, and I'd hate you to y'know have everyone know that you couldn't" Fred stopped; I was hurt to say the least that they didn't even think that I could. Fred carried on "Well maybe little pranks but the big ones, George and I do, I don't think that you could do it"

I was definitely angry, that was putting it lightly.

"You're too smart to" That did it.

"OUT! NOW!" He looked at me surprised, holding his hands up, like he was innocent.

"I'll pull you off that broom Fred! Get down those stairs and leave me alone!" I yelled at him and stormed back into the dorm, slamming the door behind me.

How dare he say I couldn't prank as well as he and George could. I was a part in their pranks why couldn't I pull one off myself.

I lay on my bed, turned over and screamed into my pillow. He was so insulting, I hate him, I'll get him back, I'll kill him.

I took a deep breath; I wouldn't kill him, that's stupid. I'll get him at his own game. However that would mean pranking George. I shook my head, it was a risk I would take, and hopefully he would forgive me. Pff I had nothing to worry about, of course he would forgive me.

The owl looked at me as if I would shoot it... So tempting.

----

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kelly picked up her bag and walked to her next lesson, Charms. When she walked into the classroom, Fred and George looked over at her, Fred and obviously told his twin about their argument. In front of her, on her desk was a mouse in a jar.

'_What is wrong with me, we never fight! At least not like this, over a stupid prank'_

George gave a small smile although Fred ignored her. Kelly looked at Angelina and sat down next to her, they were with the Slytherins, and things could get ugly.

Angelina whispered over to her, "What happened with Fred?"

"He was an idiot?"

"As usual"

"Worse"

Professor Flitwick entered the classroom and walked up to the front, all chatter momentarily stopped, until he went to open his mouth. Everyone began talking again, as he was so short he stood up on the chair that he normally had to use in a few of his lessons to get the students attention. Fortunately, they all turned their attention to him, and people stopped talking.

Angelina passed a small slip of parchment to Kelly, who looked out of the corner of her eye. Angelina was pointing to Katie; she looked down at the note.

_What happened?_

Kelly held back a sigh and replied.

_Trust me; it's too long to fit on this piece of parchment. _

She passed it to Angelina, who in turn passed it to Katie, she snorted. Kelly rolled her eyes and started to pay attention to Charms. Professor Flitwick was muttering about some sort of freezing spell.

Wonderful.

Kelly looked at Alicia who was sitting in front; she copied her hand movements and heard Angelina doing the spell on her mouse. They had to take the mouse out of the jar, and freeze it.

Several squeals were heard from the girls as they picked up the mice. Kelly looked at hers, slightly on the plump side, it was ugly. Angelina suddenly shouted out "Ow!" Kelly looked at her and laughed.

The mouse was frozen although its mouth and nose were still moving.

"It's not funny! That thing bit me!" Kelly stopped laughing and picked up her mouse from and put it in front of the jar. Just as she let go she said the spell.

"Frigus"

The mouse stopped moving, stuck in a permanent pose, sniffing the desk. However there was the small problem of its tail, flicking about. Angelina laughed at her this time and then proceeded to try to freeze her mouse again.

"I think I'm going to call him, Squeaker" Angelina sighed.

"Squeaker? The mouse?"

"What do you think?"

"I think that once you name it, it's hard to part with it"

"Well, it **did** bite me"

"Don't you feel bad having to freeze the poor thing every time?"

"No" There was no hesitation as Angelina replied to Kelly's question. Kelly tried to freeze the mouse again, and finally succeeded.

Professor Flitwick came over "Well done, Miss Peters 20 points for Gryffindor"

Kelly grinned, and then looked over at the twins. How on earth could she get them at their own game?

----

Kelly was walking alongside Angelina, Katie and Alicia when a 4th year came up to them.

"Kelly?" He looked at all of them "Dumbledore told me to give you this" He handed something to her. Kelly was about to open her mouth, to reply but he had already run off.

Kelly read the note.

_Miss Peters, _

_We have matters to discuss, please see me in my office as soon as possible. I find humbugs to be fitting at the moment._

"Wonder what that's about?"

They all read the note and Katie handed it back to her.

"Who Knows?"

"Tell us about it after?"

"Sure, see you later" Kelly walked off, the trio walking towards the grand staircase, in the direction of the common room.

----

Kelly walked through many corridors until she finally saw the gargoyle. She walked up to it and said clearly "Humbugs"

The statue moved, she stepped onto the staircase leading up to his office. Kelly looked at the door separating her from Dumbledore, she wondered why Dumbledore needed to see her. She wasn't terrible in any of her lessons, unless it was something to do with students or something. Kelly was puzzled, which was quite rare.

Kelly knocked on the door, a faint murmur of 'Come in' was heard. She opened the door and walked in, to find Professor McGonagall sitting opposite Dumbledore clearly talking about something.

"Headmaster you wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes, Miss Peters" Kelly fidgeted, she just wanted to get to the point.

"Well, as you know Professor McGonagall is your head of house, she has been told by various teachers, countless times of your talent for their subject. She came here to ask me if I would permit you to use a time-turner"

Kelly wasn't expecting this. She had read about time-turners while she was studying, she only knew what they did- travel through time.

"A time-turner allows the wearer to travel into the past, however many turns they give depends on the time they want to go to, you can use it to go to the other lessons you haven't missed much, and you could catch up in no time?" He was asking her whether she wanted more lessons, anyone in their right mind would say no, but Kelly wanted to do Ancient Runes and several other subjects and she couldn't because they clashed now she could.

Kelly grinned "So I could go back in time and do another lesson, while I was in another class?"

"Yes although there are several rules to follow Miss Peters"

Professor McGonagall began talking to Kelly.

"The rules are very important, I know of the pranks you have played with the Weasley twins, and such behaviour should not be used upon this time-turner. Kelly knew when to be serious.

Professor McGonagall picked up something from Dumbledore's desk. She held it up in front of Kelly.

"To go back in time you turn this" She pointed at a tiny knob on the side of the contraption. A small glass sand timer was gold framed in the middle with a gold chain.

"This is not to be taken lightly, you must not be seen by anyone, terrible things happen to wizards and witches that mess with time"

"When you are reaching the time that you did turn back you must return to the place you turned the time-turner at"

"Please be careful Kelly, if anything happens speak to me or Professor Dumbledore"

Dumbledore looked up from his desk, he had sat down a while ago and was now writing letters to probably some important people. Kelly walked towards the door and opened it, looking back she saw Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore talking again. She walked back down to the corridor and back to the common room.

Kelly had a time-turner, she could turn back time! She knew how much of a responsibility it was but this could help her prank Fred and George, no one would see her anyway...


	5. Spinners End

Thanks for the review **DMG5440**- I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter: D

----

Kelly looked out the dorm window, the slow patter of rain against the glass. She sighed, Kelly hadn't had the chance to use it outside of class, and it had been 2 weeks since the meeting with Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall since that time she had thought of several ways to put together a plan. She held the time-turner in her hands when she heard someone come up the stairs. Kelly hid it beneath her robes and walked towards the door.

Suddenly it opened and Angelina walked in. She sat down on the edge of her bed, blinking and fidgeting.

"Kelly, the twins were wondering why you hadn't come down for exploding snap?" Angelina smiled, as Kelly turned her head and shook her head at her. She didn't feel like it tonight, it was the anniversary and it had hit her hard tonight.

"..."

"Well they've been asking me to come up and drag you down, nothings wrong is it?" Angelina said this in a happy voice, almost singing. It irritated Kelly whenever anyone was like this, ugh how could one person be so happy at one time. Not that Kelly was never happy, but to hear that annoying voice.

"No, everything is fine, come on I want to beat them!" She grinned and they both walked downstairs into the common room. The smile faded as Angelina first went downstairs followed by Kelly, no one would remember except family.

When they got downstairs they saw Oliver Wood, Katie, Alicia, Fred and George all playing Exploding Snap.

Kelly tried not to laugh, they all looked as if they were concentrating very hard, and some of the faces they made were hysterical. Fred and George were both staring at the cards, and glancing at the others. Woods hand was shaking a faint shade of black, showing he hadn't won too many times so far.

"Do you really need two more players?" Kelly asked as she sat down next to Wood.

"Finally, we waited ages for you!"

Kelly gave a small smile "Sorry" She was to say the least, quite surprised that they were suddenly talking and friends again. Although nothing had really happened to show that they weren't anyway.

'_Probably had enough of them that day' _she thought.

Angelina sat next to Fred, who instantly lit up; unfortunately this went unnoticed by everyone except George and Kelly.

They played until Katie yawned, at which time they noticed it was around 11. Angelina's eyes were closing, wanting to sleep, although too interested in the game to go upstairs.

At the moment it was George, Kelly and Wood against each other. The others had long ago given up. You heard a round of cheers and grumbles that slowly reached the others' mouths like an echo.

"Finally well, I'm exhausted 'night" Angelina walked up to the girls' dormitories, a round of replies following her up the stairs, as Angelina's eyes were slowly drooping.

One by one they all drifted off to their dorms until the twins and Kelly were left.

Kelly was sitting in front of the fire on the sofa, the twins on each of the chairs either side.

"Kelly?" She looked up, and then noticed Fred was the one to speak.

"Hmm?"

"You're different this year" He stated. Kelly tried not to laugh; instead a yawn escaped her lips.

"What Fred means is, we don't see you that often anymore"

"..Oh"

"Is everything ok?" Fred asked, quietly the sounds of the dying fire crackling was the only sound heard in the common room, while Kelly thought of a reply.

"Everything's fine!" She smiled and looked at each of them, she couldn't even remember if she was allowed to tell the twins about her time-turner.

"You never told us what happened when you went to Dumbledore"

"Didn't I?" She seemed too tired to talk as if she was already off in dreamland.

"Can you tell us?" George questioned.

"Later, I'm tired" Kelly stood up and went up to her dorm.

---

When she was changed she got into bed and thought about the day McGonagall and Dumbledore told her about her time turner. She crawled over her covers and into her trunk and the end of her bed. Kelly lifted up her potions textbook and reached down deep into her trunk. She found in between a scarf and a pair of old socks, Kelly really needed to clean up.

She held the time-turner while she lay in bed, thinking about what she could do if she could turn back time. It was illegal of course but still she could dream right?

She put the time-turner back in its place and then realized, she had Divination tomorrow.

---

The next morning, Kelly was sound asleep as her roommates were just waking up. "What should we do?" Alicia asked, as she came out of the bathroom. Angelina was just getting her hair ready; Katie was still sat in bed rolling her eyes having just woken up a minute ago.

"...Wake her up?"

Alicia rolled her eyes as Katie yawned and laughed at her answer.

"Kelly?" Alicia said.

She walked closer to her bed at her side.

"Kelly!" A little louder.

Suddenly "KELLY!" Alicia leapt on the bed, slightly squashing her.

Kelly jumped up in surprise which was quite difficult considering Alicia was on her back. Alicia just slid down slightly.

"What?" A muffled reply escaped from the pillow as Kelly had already retreated back to sleep. "Go away"

Angelina laughed "You've been asleep for ages, we're ready hurry up!"

Alicia by this time was standing next to Angelina, Katie was in the bathroom.

----

Twenty minutes later Kelly came out of the bathroom, just having had a shower, she dried her hair with a quick charm. She sleepily rubbed her eyes and got ready to go downstairs.

Alicia, Kelly and Angelina had already gone to the common room, and were waiting with the twins.

"Finally!" George said in an impatient whiny voice.

"We can go!" Fred copied his voice. Kelly rolled her eyes as she walked down the stairs, catching up to the group.

They were walking down the moving staircase; they heard a snobby voice speaking to someone about 'associating with mudbloods'. Fred gripped his wand tightly, George grabbing his arm, not wanting him to go flying off at the person. Kelly looked at them; the others had noticed but were ignoring him. George dropped his hand; it fell to his side as they stepped off the staircase and into the corridor.

One guess who would be standing there, tormenting 1st years?

"Malfoy!" She growled at him, not only were they 1st years, they were Gryffindors too! It quickly launched into a fight, hexes flying both sides, Crabbe and Goyle, copying Malfoy, and disgracing him even more by missing Kelly and the twins.

Angelina shot a jelly-legs hex at Goyle who grabbed onto Crabbe. He fell over, Crabbe trying to hold him up.

"This is hardly fair is it?" Kelly asked the twins. Angelina and Alicia were holding back, they didn't really have anything to do with Malfoy.

"How about we make it fair?" Fred grinned.

"I'm the best at DADA!" Kelly replied. "I think this qualifies!"

"Well I'm good at Charms" Fred argued. "Please it's only Malfoy"

"I'm good at Divination..." George muttered.

"George!"

"Sorry not helping"

By this time Draco was standing there yawning, inspecting his wand and making it seem like we were wasting his time. Sheesh what an arrogant pig.

Kelly grinned "Well I suppose we could all take him, I mean he is only Malfoy so Fred you can go!"

"Well, I ..." Fred stopped, he wasn't expecting that.

"Well, if you insist" Kelly stepped forward, Fred standing there trying to get his head round what had just happened.

"Expelliarmus!" Kelly shouted towards Malfoy

Malfoy quickly deflected it, and sent Serpentsortia.

The snake slithered towards Kelly, its head lifting up. Its tongue slowly slipping in and out, smelling the air, time seemed to stand still as Kelly looked at the snake. She had a fear of snakes, nasty things then Kelly looked away the hypnosis lost. Fred had shaken her and she snapped back into action, killing the snake, with 'incendio'.

"How predictable Malfoy"

He laughed, and the dueled again. Hexes firing both ways, Malfoy catching a jelly legs hex and Kelly had boils up her wand arm. They both stopped for a moment, Malfoy fell to the ground unable to even try to stand any longer. His wand pointed straight at her he sent one more hex towards her, it pierced through her robes.

Aiming straight at her chest, the flash of light hit straight at her.

---

Kelly tried to lift her head up, it felt like she was spinning and spinning, much like using a time-turner. It was blurry all around she could see people running past, curses flying. She frowned that shouldn't be happening! It felt like she was falling, the only light was her somehow.

It felt like hours when really she had been spinning around for only five minutes. Her hand went to her neck and traveled down the gold chain. It was spinning, this meant that she would be traveling back, decades probably by the amount of spinning but then she noticed something. The time-turner was going the opposite way it usually went, it went anti-clockwise but on a closer inspection it was going clockwise, what could that mean. Kelly was getting really worried when she quickly landed on the floor in Hogwarts. It was more like a fall as she was on her stomach when she fell onto the stone floor. Luckily it was only a few feet in the air so after scraping herself off she looked around.

Everything seemed the same, it just looked different though. She shook her head, getting a pounding headache from what she could only think would be the traveling.

Kelly walked down into the great hall, she looked around the tables all filled with food. She walked over to Gryffindor and searched for Fred and George, or anyone she could recognize.

Kelly swallowed, and looked at the head table, Dumbledore wasn't there! In his place was Professor McGonagall, her eyes went wide as she thought of all the possibilities. The only one however was to speak to the professor and sort it out.

---

After a few curious stares and suspicious glances from all houses she finally saw Professor McGonagall leave the great hall. She leapt from her seat and quickly walked out towards her office.

She stopped after a few steps, if Professor McGonagall was in Dumbledore's place, did that mean...

Kelly decided to go to Dumbledore's office instead, she had an unfortunate feeling.

Running down several corridors, she finally made it to the gargoyle, then she realized the problem, she didn't know the password.

Fighting the urge to slam her head against a wall she began to try different sweets.

"Chocolate frog...Bertie Botts every flavour bean, pumpkin pasties...


	6. Fast Forward

Sorry that the last chapter was so short, compared to the others, I really had to just stop there because it just felt like it had to sorry!

Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts (6) Yay!! I'm so pleased; I hope you enjoy this chapter so please R&R!

I keep laughing at the 'fighting' seen when Fred gets a little stressed; I find it hilarious I think I made it a bit too dramatic!

I'm afraid I have broken my right arm, this makes going on the computer quite difficult, and luckily I'm left-handed. However this means that my updates will be even slower than they are sorry, I will try to update with longer chapters!

---

After the first few, Kelly had given up and was now, slumped against the wall waiting for the professor. She kept thinking about Professor Dumbledore, surely something couldn't have happened to him! She dreaded to think what the school would be like without the wise headmaster.

Kelly heard footsteps approaching and immediately stood up when she saw it was McGonagall. What could she say?

'Where am I?'

_Duh I know that question!_

'Where's Professor Dumbledore?'

_That is a good question, although not one I want to ask now!_

"What's today's date?" Kelly asked, hoping that she had just blacked out, and the twins had done a temporary disappearing act, along with all of the people she knew.

"It is Wednesday 1st of October" Well she had skipped a few days, Kelly gulped.

"Um...The year?" Professor McGonagall looked at Kelly suspiciously.

"1999"

"But…I" She looked around, Kelly swallowed nervously.

"Er...Sorry I just…forgot"

"It would do you well not to forget something so simple in the future, what is your name?"

Kelly was quite surprised to hear this, from Professor McGonagall of all people; it was her head of house.

_What should I do? I bet she can tell when people are lying. Should I tell her the truth? How hard can it be: Hey Professor I've done something no one ever has been able to do! Travel to the future! As if I would be carted off to St. Mungos, as quick as I can say Quidditch. _

Kelly looked up at Professor McGonagall then realised, she hadn't answered the question.

"..Kelly Johnson" Kelly glanced from side to side worriedly.

"Hm..." After that Professor McGonagall began mumbling something, which Kelly couldn't catch.

"What was the reason you were here Miss Johnson?"

_Perhaps, I should tell her the truth. She'll probably go mad. Unless! This is the prank that Fred and George pulled! It's pretty powerful even for them, I could be daydreaming, that's not that complicated for them. What to do…_

"I need to talk to you about something" When Kelly looked at the office, Professor McGonagall gave a small sigh and said the password clearly saying "Lemon Drops"

The Professor looked down for a moment, as if something had upset her. Kelly still had no idea, but she had a feeling it could be about the previous headmaster.

They both stepped onto the steps, Kelly a few steps behind McGonagall. When they reached the top, Professor McGonagall quickly opened the door and promptly sat down at her desk.

As Kelly passed the door she saw:

'Professor McGonagall, Headmistress'

Kelly's eyes widened, what had happened to Professor Dumbledore?

She nervously sat down in the seat in front of the desk, fumbling with her hands, unable to look directly at the Headmistress.

"Well, see the err thing is..." Kelly looked up "I think I've travelled through time"

She gave an apprehensive laugh. Professor McGonagall frowned and turned her head slightly to the side.

"How far back?"

"Well, Professor… It wasn't really back"

"To the future!" She replied astonished, her mouth full of shock.

"I think so"

"What year do you come from?"

"1996"

The Professor took a deep breath. "Did you come straight here?"

Kelly nodded.

"How did you travel… forward? Surely not using a time-turner?!"

"I did, I'm not too sure, I was hit by a spell and now here I am"

"Your name isn't really Kelly Johnson is it?"

Kelly bit her lip and dropped her head back to an interesting part of wood on the desk.

"Kelly Peters I presume?"

_Hey, I'm not just someone who's with Fred and George!_

Kelly gave a small smile; she did sort of remember her.

_I miss them already_

"Was always with George -and Fred"

_It's a bit strange without the annoying jokes... WAIT! What did she say!_

"Sorry?!" Kelly looked up, shocked about something.

_No one ever says George and Fred; it's always Fred and George. It just is! Something's wrong! I can see it on her face, why did she say George and Fred._

_Is something wrong with Fred? Or George. Or BOTH!_

By this time, Professor McGonagall and repeated what she said, however saying their names properly. Kelly was tapping the desk rhythmically fast although it did not seem to be what was on her mind.

"What happened?!" She mumbled, not even wanting to know the answer, yet wanting to know it at the same time.

"I'm afraid that I cannot give you that information, I will be finding a way to get you to your own time, as soon as possible, and you shouldn't be here!"

Kelly really wanted to ask more questions.

_Dumbledore would know what to do..._

Kelly knew she wouldn't be able to know anything about the future, although hadn't this already been broken by simply going to the future?

This was of course the future; anyone would want to know what happens.

"Where am I? I mean my future self?"

The professor thought for a moment "You have a job..."

"Where?" When she didn't reply Kelly fought the urge to roll her eyes "Does this have something to do with the whole future thing?"

Professor McGonagall merely nodded. "You need to stay at Hogwarts, while I try to think of a way to send you back"

"Miss Peters, exists in this time as another person, you are Miss Johnson"

Kelly hid a smile, she hoped Angelina wouldn't mind.

"The robes have not changed, you should still know your way around the school, and the password for Gryffindor is Phoenix feather. I will sort a bed for you, I don't know how long you will be here Miss Peters, outside this room, you will find things that you never imagined would happen, the battle was fierce" The professor averted her eyes from Kelly's, then she looked up again.

From what Kelly had gathered so far, the students didn't look evil, although that wasn't really what You Know Who wanted, who knows what he wanted, from what Kelly had heard he had gone mad with power.

"I think that some of the professors may recognise you, a simple hair changing spell should be sufficient" Kelly bit her lip, she loved her blonde hair. Then she realised she could change it when she went home.

Professor McGonagall muttered a quick spell, with a small motion of her wand, it changed from its platinum blonde to onyx black in seconds. Falling down in waves, past her shoulders, this wasn't her hair.

She held it in her hands, they were shaking. Kelly had never dyed or coloured her hair before. She loved her hair; it was however silly it sounded a part of who she was.

Kelly looked across the back of the room, and noticed two new portraits among the others. Professor Dumbledore and Snape!

_Snape! Merlin, how did he manage that!_

Kelly wanted to ask so many questions but the future was too important, would she even be allowed to go back?

"I will organise a timetable for you and give it to you tomorrow" She looked as if she was about to say something, but she stopped.

There was a sharp knock on the door and someone opened the door.

"Sorry ta be botherin ya Professor McGonagall, I'll.." Hagrid looked at Kelly, he had gone pale, and had stopped talking.

"Very well Hagrid" Professor McGonagall gave Hagrid a small curt nod and turned her attention to Kelly. "Miss Johnson has just transferred from Beaux batons an unexpected change, she has been just sorted."

Kelly stood up, when she understood she could leave and nearly ran out of the office. Stepping past Hagrid, it was like he could see straight through her. Kelly walked down the steps and waited until it reached the ground. She leapt off and ran to the tower, maybe she could find out something.

_I need to see if everyone's ok_

She sprinted up the moving stairs taking the steps two at a time. When she reached the fat lady, she panted and managed to say "Phoenix Feather" while the fat lady looked at her curiously, then let her in.

The common room wasn't very busy, with a few people sitting on the sofas, and students doing last minute work.

Kelly smiled, at least she was still home, and it was just the friends she was missing.

A few students looked up at her, interested in knowing who she was. They would be surprised to see later on that she was in face a sixth year that had been at Hogwarts since she was 11.

----

Kelly walked up the all familiar stair way to the girls dormitories and went into the 6th year girls. She found another bed, right in the corner, a small trunk at the end of the bed. Another girl was up there reading something; she snorted then looked up at Kelly.

The girl looked at her up and down "Who are you?"

"Kelly Johnson. You?"

"Gemini Staker"

Kelly opened her trunk and peered inside. She smiled when she saw the robes.

"Are you a transfer?"

Kelly was about to say 'no' then remembered what McGonagall had said, she was from Beaux batons.

_Stupid french accent!_

----

**George P.O.V**

I'd better start from the beginning, I s'pose. We were going down to breakfast, usually a normal thing, except this time Malfoy was there. This would have been fine, with the exception of the word _Mudblood _and you know it _was_ Malfoy. I couldn't be responsible for my actions, just as he was for his mouth. I guess it runs in the family...

Anyway, we heard Draco talking to some other Slytherin, we were on the stairs. Fred started getting a little mad, his hands turning into fists. He hated that word, just as much as I did maybe even more.

When we got down there, we started fighting. After a few minutes, we didn't think it was fair, against him. So we decided one of us would go against him, Kelly said she wanted to. Me and Fred didn't want her to go, we had some canary creams we could have shot into his mouth!

Eventually Kelly tricked us, well Fred really. It was quite scary to see Kelly so…determined.

Anyway after a few minutes of duelling, Malfoy threw a hex at her. It hit her right in the chest, and she just disappeared, no dust, no cloak…no body, nothing. We don't know where she's gone; the professors are talking with Dumbledore now. That was after we got a grilling from McGonagall and Snape. 25 points from Slytherin, 50 from Gryffindor and detention for the rest of the week, I don't think its fair at all. Just 'because there are two of us. Malfoy shot the hex!

I'm not too bothered about the detentions really, I hope it's in Filch's office; he has all the confiscated items. I wonder if we'll be able to find the dung bomb stash that Filch found? That would be a miracle, and you know finding Kelly.

It's only been about five hours. She's probably trying to scare me and Fred, it's not working, could be part of her 'big' prank. Fred doesn't think she can pull it off, I thought that at first but now I'm not so sure.

----

"I come from Beaux batons in France"

_As if they don't know where Beaubaton is, perhaps I should mention the location of France too!_

"You don't speak French?"

"It's an um really long story"

"I've got time"

_Oh the irony_

"We lived in England until I was 11 then we moved to France so I could go to Beaubaton"

"It wasn't that long"

She gave a big fake grin "Short version"

The girl nodded then looked down at her book.

Kelly gave a quick fleeting look around the dorm but couldn't find The Daily Prophet or The Quibbler. She took her wand out of her pocket and looked at it. Kelly lay on the bed, twiddling her wand between her fingers, why did she come back to this time, or rather forward. It was all rather confusing, and she hadn't quite been able to take a deep breath and take it all in.

Kelly looked over towards the door; she could've sworn she heard something at the bottom of the stairs.

It sort of reminded her of the twins.

---

I don't know the exact date that Fred and George are in for their 6th year so basically she travelled 3 years into the future


	7. A Loud Silence

Thanks for the alerts and reviews:D

* * *

The sound was for future notice a very manic boy jumping about as if he had won his first game of quidditch. The boys name was Eric; the reason for him jumping around was for he had beaten a Slytherin in a duel.

Kelly rolled her eyes, from her seat, feeling quite out of place in this time. People were curious; a few had asked where she had come from.

_Out of the sky more likely_

The likelihood of anyone transferring was rare, so she quickly became a small portion of gossip for a few days for the students to feast on.

Kelly overheard several versions of her story; none of them surprisingly were true.

'I heard that she came through from the Forbidden Forest muttering about the giant squid!'

'Nah, her family were accused f being death eaters, they all had to move, I don't trust her'

'As if, she's a muggleborn and didn't get her letter till this year! Imagine that, Professor McGonagall must have been behind on paperwork!'

Kelly had heard them all by now, they were all wrong. She remembered the 'Old Hogwarts' none of these people knew her, she had been in her 6th year, she only knew the 6th and 7th years back then anyway. So no one at Hogwarts from first years to 3rd years had met 'Kelly Peters' from her time well at least any that she could think of.

It made it sound like she had gone back decades 'from her time' in reality it _was_ only three years.

Already after the few days she had been here Kelly missed the twins, it was strange not hearing them muttering about their latest project, what were they doing? Weasleys Wizard Wheezes must be a success by now, it was their dream, Kelly was sure they had achieved it. Getting out of her seat in the connon room, she ran up the stairs to the '7th year' dorms. Looking at her bed, already there was a trunk for her. Walking up to it, she lay doen on the end of her bed. Grabbing someones magasine from the floor, Kelly flicked through it. Then as if remembering something she opened her trunk. Reaching down into her trunk, she felt around for a bag of sickles or a few galleons. Her arm getting shorter and shorter as she searched for the small bag, a look of concentration on her face. Lighting up when she lifted her arm from the trunk, holding a small bag of coins. Opening it she checked the amount, quite surprised she took them out of the bag. Revealing ten galleons and a lot of sickles, Kelly stuffed them in the pocket of her jeans.

She stood up from her seat and left the common room. Kelly walked down the moving staircase quickly. Tomorrow would be a Hogsmeade day that meant; she could go out and try to find them. Kelly stopped short of the doorway to the Great Hall,

_They won't be in Hogsmeade…_

Kelly sighed, she had been hoping for some answers from someone around here. Students started walking into the great hall, some pushing past her while she tried to stand still.

Eventually she was pushed into the hall and she hurriedly sat down in a seat at the Gryffindor table. Kelly would have to think of something else, the only thing that came to mind was the possibility of flooing from Hogsmeade to Diagon Alley. Even then she couldn't be sure if they were even there, Kelly put her hand in her hands trying to sort out her thoughts.

A few minutes later someone spoke to her, "Are you ok?" Kelly looked up; a red haired girl was sat opposite her. Recognition filled her head but Kelly couldn't think why, this girl was strangely familiar, that was when she realised the girl was waiting for a reply.

_Great way to look like an idiot_

"Yeah, I'm fine" Kelly looked down at her empty plate then decided she wasn't really that hungry.

"What's your name?"

"Kelly" The girl smiled, she looked like she was remembering something. "What is it?"

"Sorry, I knew someone called Kelly" Kelly looked up, trying to keep calm.

"What's your name?" She poured out a cup of pumpkin juice.

"Ginny Weasley" Kelly dropped her cup onto her plate.

"Oh Merlin!" She looked around and ran out of the hall, how embarrassing.

_It's not like she's a complete stranger!_

_She thinks I am! Now she probably thinks I'm a freak!_

Kelly walked towards the library, Ginny could be some help, but how could she tell her without Ginny freaking out? Or telling everyone, which almost certainly comes under 'Freaking Out'.

Kelly heard footsteps behind her, turning her head towards the sound. She slowed when she saw it was Ginny.

"What is it?" Kelly mumbled.

"I wanted to know why my name was such a problem." Kelly tried not to laugh, although a smile appeared on her face.

"It isn't"

"Then what is it?"

"I...can't tell you"

Ginny frowned, beginning to get frustrated. "Why not?"

"I can't..."

"Tell me" Ginny had an annoyed look on her face, she had only just met Kelly, and how could Kelly trust Ginny with something like that?

"Ok, well follow me" Kelly began walking the opposite way towards the main stairs. She took a few turns before ending up at a wall with a portrait of a troll. Kelly began pacing in front of it, after the third try a door appeared. Quickly opening it, Ginny followed. Inside there was a cosy room, much like the Gryffindor common room, a fire, a sofa and a few books lying on a table to the side with two seats.

"Well?" Ginny walked in through the door, not at all impressed by the transfiguration.

Kelly sat down in front of the fire "What do you know about You-Know-Who?"

Ginny looked at Kelly as if she were mad "Harry killed him, what do you think?!" Kelly couldn't help but smile at the thought of their being a Voldemort free future.

Kelly glanced around the room, trying not to make eye contact with Ginny. That could result in an attack "Where are the twins?" Kelly asked, almost whispering. Although Ginny heard as if Kelly had screamed it, sitting down on the sofa, looking down at her hands not wanting to answer.

"Why do you..." Ginny stopped, "Kelly…" She quickly looked up at Kelly, examining her. "You don't even look like her" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Just tell me about the twins, are they ok? Everyone seems so…different" Kelly felt like screaming at her for an answer, anything to see them prank her, or jump out and say it was all a joke. Averting her eyes, just for a second around the room, she could see no one else, at least she tried.

"Fred, he..." Tears pricked the young girl's eyes. "George is" Tears fell, streaming down her face.

Kelly felt strange, like she couldn't talk, breathe. Her throat had closed up and all she felt was numb. Like nothing could affect her, as if she had just said "I hate pumpkin juice" except Kelly knew she hadn't.

A rather strange feeling, Kelly decided, within seconds of hearing Ginny mutter those four words.

"George is...ok" Ginny, finally managed to choke out. Sobbing slightly, "But Fred" She burst into a new set of tears, Kelly hated seeing the girl in such a state.

She felt tears at the back of her eyelids, Kelly felt like all she could do was cry, as if she would never be happy again. This trail of thoughts, led her to never being happy, because Fred wasn't there. How George must feel, his life torn apart, his other half gone. What Ginny and Kelly were both feeling, must be nothing compared to what George must be going through.

Kelly was always closer to Fred, George always seemed the quieter twin, willing to share glory with Fred but never taking the limelight himself. Of course this made Fred sound as if he was famous; more so than his twin but that was not the case. As soon as Kelly had met them, she liked them, they made her laugh, and she loved the pranks they played, especially on the Slytherins.

It was normal for Kelly to feel as if nothing had happened, to make it more confusing, Fred was still alive in her time, which made it all the more difficult if she ever did manage to return. The thought of never seeing Fred again, made Kelly feel empty, like nothing would be the same again.

She had just gone from numbness to feeling as if the world was going to end in about twenty seconds. All sorts of thoughts were going through her head, mainly about Fred.

Kelly remembered the pranks, the fights, everything that she had gone through with the twins. She knew exactly what Fred looked like, Kelly could describe his eye colour, and well his hair was probably famous. She knew exactly what he would say to her in this type of situation; Kelly knew that she could have stopped something, that if she had spoken to him more, or done something differently then he would still be alive. He had to be.

She felt selfish, but to Kelly it was true, she needed him around. She wiped the tears from her face, "Where is George?"

Ginny was sobbing, a noise that sounded like she was choking and at the same time trying to talk. Odd.

"He's...in Di-Diagon- A-AA-Lley" She managed to stutter, mopping her eyes on her jumper.

"Thank you Ginny" Kelly stood up, walking towards the door.

"You never said your name?" Kelly looked down in shame.

"I'm...Kelly" She quickly opened the door and ran out.

* * *

Running as fast as she could, looking behind her to see if Ginny was chasing her, seeing no one their she gave a small sigh of relief.

Skipping down a few steps, jumping the last few, Kelly came to the front door. The one thing keeping her from seeing George, from...seeing if this was all a dream.

Slowly opening the door, feeling a warm breeze even though it was dark she walked out, away from the school. Feeling slightly out of breath from the run she stepped out into the fresh air.

Walking, she felt like she had been doing it for hours, but it had only been ten minutes. No one would look for her she wasn't even supposed to be here! Spotting the gate Kelly started running again, closer and closer. She could even see the Hogwarts sign in the front of the gate. Kelly couldn't even cast any light, because it could draw too much attention if any one of the teachers or students, never mind it was past curfew were out.

Gradually coming to a stop, Kelly gazed at the gate. There would be a number of protection charms cast on the gate, and the whole of Hogwarts as everyone knew. Would it even be possible for her to escape?

Reaching for her wand, inside her back pocket Kelly pointed it at the large black rusted lock.

"Alohamora!" Kelly said, quite loudly hoping that could help the strength of the spell.

The gate jerked, as if something had hit it, a small 'crack' was heard. Kelly glanced from side to side, getting closer to the gate. The lock from what she could see had broken. The hinge connecting the lock to the other part had broken.

Tapping it quickly, and then looking around for any hexes of curses thrown at her way. Deciding there weren't any, she pulled the chain off of the gate, it was rather heavy so once it was off and in her hands she dropped it. Coincidently on her foot, her left to be exact, which left Kelly screaming silently at the huge amount of pain she was feeling. Opening the doors she wiggled her toes, and then hobbled through to the other side. Dragging out the chain from the other side and relocking it with a 'reparo' charm.

Remembering how her father had explained how to apparate. She tried to remember the place completely. Bustling with wizards and witches, her whole body tingled. Suddenly she felt like she was being sucked through a tube, feeling pleased although sick at the same time, Kelly was glad she had done something right. Now she just hoped she was going to the right place.

* * *

Kelly could definitely hear something. People, all around her, it was pitch black; she could remember Hogwarts only being a bit dark when she left. Opening her eyes, she then realised why. A smile, couldn't help but spread across her face, as she saw the familiar stalls and shops full of the busy crowd. It didn't matter that none of the students were in Diagon Alley, there were enough wizards and witches around to fill even the biggest shop. However, this made her stick out like a sore thumb.

Noticing she was next to Madame Malkins, she slipped her robe off, and put it inside the corner of the outside of the building. (**Just to make it clear, she is outside still**)

Her muggle clothes were still made her stick out, so silently walking into Madame Malkins, she felt in her pocket for a few spare galleons. Remembering that she had put some there before she left that morning, she felt inside her jeans pocket, feeling the warmish coins against her hand.

* * *

Madame Malkin was busy with another customer, by the till. Kelly walked to the back of the store and started searching for robes in her size. Flicking through the different designs and sizes, Kelly came across one she liked, at a fair price too.

The robe was a deep red, reminding her of her house, putting it over her muggle clothes, it fitted perfectly. She went to the till to pay for the robe. (**I didn't think they had tills but I can't remember what they did have, sorry if it's wrong**)

The shop assistant looked fairly bored, muttering "2 galleons" Kelly handed them over, the assistant putting the robe in a bag.

"Thanks" Kelly mumbled, leaving the shop. She took the tag off, and put the robe on, it covered her clothes completely, and now she looked normal, in the wizarding world anyway, which was all that mattered.

Kelly didn't even know where their company would be. Was it still even called 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' like it was at Hogwarts. Deciding to go left, towards Gringotts, she walked slowly, wondering what she should say to George.

* * *

Kelly had only been walking a few minutes, something caught the corner of her eye as she looked at one of the shops she had never seen before. A lot of Diagon Alley looked new, someone needed to give her answers and fast. Turning her head to look at the next shop, Kelly saw in brightly coloured letters 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'. Failing to not grin, at the sight and knowing that they would succeed, it quickly fell. Remembering what had happened, Kelly felt awful again.

Walking up to the door, she peered in. It seemed quiet inside, only a few people were browsing the shop, a redhead who she hoped was George and not some other Weasley was serving a customer, obviously wanting nothing more than to close. Opening the door, before she changed her mind, the man looked over at her.

How strange it felt, saying that. In her mind they were still students, in their sixth year. This person was four years older than her. Kelly was one of the youngest in the year anyway. She felt like she was going to be sick, as she looked at George, the pit of her stomach, doing an unpredictable flip on its side.

"Do I know you?" Somehow, between the time of George saying these words and the flip in the stomach, the two customers had left.

Unfortunately Kelly was speechless, she wanted to know exactly how he had died but she couldn't say it. It was so unlike her to be speechless and frankly it scared her.

"G-George?" Kelly managed to stutter.


	8. A Lifetime of Memories

"I'm sorry, but we're closing up' George walked round from the counter, towards her. From what Kelly could see, he was exhausted. Like he hadn't slept in years, her blue eyes showed concern wanting to help her friend.

"George!" Kelly crossed her arms, her voice returning to normal.

"Look! I'm not going to do a story, who do you think I am!" Any minute now, it looked like her would shove her out of the shop. George looked exhausted, like he had been working the shop for days. Now he looked angry. She stared at him, Kelly had never seen him like this.

"Don't you know me? I can't have changed that much" Kelly whispered, wanting to go over and hug him, truthfully Kelly just wanted to go home with everything back to normal. She was so vulnerable now, in the future, not knowing anything and she had lost her best friend.

George stood there, looking at her as if she were mad. He studied her face, staring into her eyes, standing only about a foot away from her. "Kelly?" George asked her, a smile emerged on his face, as Kelly gave a small smile in return. Taking a step forward, he hugged her. It did feel rather strange, this couldn't be the George she knew, this one had lost nearly all sense of the word prank as far as she knew. This man was not the George she once knew at all.

They stood there, just hugging each other. They had never been as close to each other like Kelly was to Fred, or George was to his own twin, no one could ever be, but they were friends, ever since Hogwarts. George mumbled something in her hair. She stepped away from him, "What?"

"I said, you look young, I mean really young, why the change?" Indicating to her hair.

Kelly cringed; black was definitely not her colour. She missed the blonde already.

"My secret!" Kelly looked down at the floor, not wanting to face him; she didn't want to lie to her best friend. Her only best friend.

"You know?" He tilted his head towards a picture at the back of the shop. It was a brown frame, holding a picture of the two Weasleys' opening the shop.

Kelly walked over to it, smiling at it. Seeing them grinning goofily at the camera and Fred pointing to the sign and Kelly could just see the joy in their eyes at their achievement, Kelly nodded, a lone tear falling from her eyes.

"You did it!" Kelly was so proud of them, they must of passed potions at least to get this far.

"You helped" George walked over to her, admiring the photo, a look of reminiscing covering his face, as he remembered his twin.

"Did I?" Kelly whirled around to face him. "How?"

"We always asked you for help, I can't believe Snape actually passed us in the end. We did brilliantly of course, no one else could've done better actually" The old George grin, appeared on his face.

Kelly shook her head, "I'm sure" She swallowed. Kelly had so many questions for him, what if he couldn't answer them? "Do I ever come see you?"

He nodded, "Sometimes, but you're busy, away a lot of the time. After what happened you just disappeared really"

Kelly frowned, what could she be doing that was so important, that she couldn't visit her best friend?

"Doing what?" George sighed, motioning to the door that said 'Employees only'. He opened the door and sat down on one of the chairs.

Kelly entered a large room, almost every surface covered with some type of experiment, every other surface lay bits of paper, filled with methods or designs. It definitely looked like the Twins owned it, with the mess, which things could be easily found in. It was, like the shop brightly coloured, one wall a darker colour than the rest.

George sat down on a stool, next to a work surface. Designs for 'Vomiting vitamins' lay beside him.

"I can't really say, you never really mention it. I think you work for the ministry, but whatever it is, it's really undercover. Your parents don't even really know" George answered. "I think at the moment, you're off you're rocker, or whatever it is you call it. You came into the shop yesterday. Bought some extendable ears, stopped for a bit of a chat, then remembered something and rushed out muttering to yourself. Looked a bit weird if you ask me"

Kelly wondered what it was that her future self really did. Why was it so top-secret, why didn't she ever tell Fred or George?

"It's strange seeing you...like this" Kelly pointed to him, meaning how he looked so different.

"You look different too!" He grinned, flicking her hair.

"Hmm...I might change it back, black is so depressing and…black" They laughed. "Could you? I don't know the spell"

George had a cheeky look on his face. "Well, I do remember turning Ron's hair pink once..." A faraway look on his face.

"I'll turn your hair pink, if you do that to me!" Kelly rolled her eyes, looking at a long black lock resting on her shoulder.

"Blonde? You sure? Not pink, magenta, cherry, a lovely crimson maybe?" Kelly glared at him, he laughed at her.

"Geoorrrge!" She whined, wanting to see her blonde hair again.

"Yeah, yeah I'll try" George took his wand from his robe pocket. A worn 10" maple, with one unicorn hair, pointed at her head.

"Get it right! I don't want any other colour!" George muttered the spell, a bright light shooting at her head. From her roots, it erupted into red, falling down, replacing the dull black.

Kelly panicked, not able to say a thing, looking at the red hair in front of her.

"Don't you dare!" George bit his lip, not trusting himself to not laugh. Kelly spotted a small pocket mirror on the side. Picking it up, she looked into it. Her hair looked like Ginny's!

"I look like your sister!" Kelly scowled at him.

"I think...it looks good!" Not able to let out a small laugh. At least she wasn't too angry.

"I look like your sister!" Kelly gritted her teeth, turning to face him.

"Kelly you look fine, just leave it for now, yeah?" Although the amusement stayed on his face, clearly George wanted to talk about something else.

"How's the shop been?" Kelly asked, fiddling with the ends of her hair.

George, let out a silent sigh of relief, "Business is great! I keep thinking of new products, and well it's er...been good" Unfortunately, talking about the shop had inadvertedly landed him into thinking about his dearly departed twin.

Kelly understood, and walked over to the wall, "Ginny and Harry together?"

George grinned "Where have you been all these years?!" He gave a half-hearted laugh, Kelly joined in.

_You have no idea_

"Anyone else I should know about?" Kelly grinned.

George began to think about some of the others, "Ronniekins and Hermione"

"Of course" Rolling her eyes, remembering the couple.

"They were so awkward around each other!" George lit up as he remembered what they were like.

"Hermione was so nervous!" Kelly gave another laugh remembering the nervous bushy haired girl that she had spoken to a few weeks ago.

"It feels like I haven't spoken to you in ages, I've missed this!" Kelly gave a contented sigh, as she sat down on a stool, opposite a recipe for something she didn't want to know about.

"Yeah, I've been caught up with this for so long, it seems I haven't had the time to talk to anyone" George sat across the other side of the room, in a somewhat dusty area. Kelly could only assume was his counterparts.

Kelly's eyes scanned the area, taking in all of the plans, she memorised the picture. Taking a step towards George, she had to decide whether or not to tell him the truth.

"What about you? Alicia?" Kelly wondered if he did have anyone else, for someone to have such a large family, and to be so alone, was definitely something she did not wish on anyone.

He was one of her best friends, she had to tell him. "George?" Certain innocence came into her voice, it almost sounded like she would burst into tears.

"What is it?" A wave of concern hitting him, full force.

"I'm not supposed to be here.." She looked down at the floor, Kelly was so confused, finding out that one of her closest friends was dead, not to mention being in the future.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm from the past" Kelly blurted out, immediately looking up to see his reactions. A current of emotions flitted across his face, he stood up. "George?" Her voice, was a small whisper, mixed in with the deafening silence that corrupted the room.

George stepped away from her, "You..." He shook his head "He's still alive then?"

Kelly didn't need to ask who 'He' was, she nodded. "V-Voldemort too then?" Giving another small nod. He scowled and made some sort of noise in disgust.

"I'll...um just go then" Kelly took a step towards the door, facing away from George. She waited a few seconds, wondering if he would change his mind, if he would say she wouldn't need to go back to Hogwarts without her friends.

Suddenly he lit up, "You're from the past! You're from the past!" He ran up to her, hugging her.

"Whog, goo youu men?" Kelly mumbled, being suffocated by his jumper.

George let go, "You're from the past" Kelly must have made a look, meaning she didn't have a clue what he was on about. As he rolled his eyes "You can change things!"

Time seemed to have frozen, seconds felt like minutes. As her mind processed what George had just said. Happiness spread through her, as Kelly could picture, Fred being here after Voldemort had died running the shop as best as she could picture it.

_I have to change this, I need to change this_

George was beaming at her as he released her from his suffocating hug. Kelly jumped up and down "I'm from the past, I'm from the past!!" She screamed. Her long red hair flicking and hitting him George in the eye, as she jumped.

"Ow! You're blinding me! Stop jumping!" He laughed, George was so happy right now, nothing could bring it down.

"Sorry!" Kelly stopped, her red hair, once again laying on her shoulders. "Can you change it back now?" She asked, wondering if she would ever see her original hair colour again.

"Sure" With a flick of his wand, Kelly had blonde hair again. Kelly grinned and gave him a hug as she smiled at her hair, happily.

---

"Kelly?" Kelly was stirring her tea, upstairs with George in the kitchen when she heard her name. Snapping out of her reverie she looked up.

"Have you seen the others?" George asked, quizzically.

Kelly shook her head, a strange silence hanging over her head. All of the pressure of saving Fred seemed to be on her shoulders, Kelly hoped she could save him, even if it meant…

"Maybe we should go to The Burrow?" George stood up from his stool, putting his coffee on the side, empty. Kelly could never understand why the Twins drank coffee, vile stuff in her opinion. Although it was known to help you get through a night of cramming for tomorrow's exam.

"Now?" Kelly wondered out loud.

"Well I don't mean tomorrow. Come on!"

"Wearing this?!"

"It's fine, really!" George rolled his eyes, thinking about how strange girls were about clothes. It was just a pair of robes, no big deal.

He grabbed Kelly's head, as George apparated. Feeling like she was about to explode, as it felt like she was being squeezed through a tube, Kelly was instantly standing in a house.

She stepped away from George, no one else was in the room. Kelly remembered what the 'old burrow' had looked like, this had definitely changed. It was definitely older, more battered. Kelly could still tell, it held the memories of the Weasleys all those years ago, she remembered being in the Twins room, 'upstairs along the corridor, straight ahead' Mrs Weasley had said to her when she first arrived.

Kelly laughed, when she remembered Mrs Weasley saying "Now there's a girl to keep you two in line, we are going to be good friends Kelly!".


	9. From the Beginning

Thanks for the reviews, sorry it's taken so long to update, there really isn't an excuse, but I've had a bad case of writers block and I've just got back to school for my mocks, I'm trying to update as quick as I can.

This is from Georges P.O.V, it shows a bit of how Fred feels, and stuff at the end. I'll try to update soon, so please R&R!

Sorry there were so many typos I had to redo this chapter.

**--**

**George P.O.V.**

---

Running a business is so difficult now, without him, my twin, he's my rock. Ginny comes round sometimes, Ron when he's not busy, I like the company but they will never understand how I feel. It's been a while since the battle but it feels like yesterday, a part of me is gone that will never come back.

When Kelly walked through the door, I barely recognized her. She looked like she was still at Hogwarts! Although she had changed her hair, I didn't like it. I started to wonder why she had changed from her sparkling signature blonde.

I remember what it was like in Hogwarts, us three, Fred always liked her but he never wanted to affect their friendship if anything went wrong. He always looked out for her if she was in trouble. Keeping an eye on her, when she didn't think he was, whenever we were playing a prank. I remember the endless nights in our dorm when he would go on and on about her.

It got so annoying I would chuck him out of the dorm or give him a silencing charm.

We were still close after Hogwarts, Kelly would still visit us, but after The Battle, it seemed like she was hiding away. After Fred died, it seemed she just wanted to hide away from the world. She did still come to Diagon Alley, but not as often. Now that I think about it, it seems like she was avoiding me.

Before The Battle, I was scared, who wasn't? We were only 18, just out of Hogwarts, starting our lives and we had to fight Deatheaters!

To be serious, under the light-hearted tone we kept up most of the time, we were always looking out for Mum, for our family. Now I sound like a sap, going on about how scared we were, blah blah.

Fred always said I was always the quieter twin, he loved being in the spotlight, I remember the time we were being chased by Deatheaters, Snape attacked me when we were flying!

I was furious, so was my twin. How would you feel if you found out you would never look the same again. Loads of jokes lost because people can tell the difference between you.

Now I used to have a hole, the neverending joke I used when I first found out about losing my ear, was on my mind, up until I no longer had a twin. There was nothing needed to tell the difference between us, now standing in front of me was the girl that Fred always loved.

--

The last few customers had left when Kelly arrived and I shut up shop. It seemed like she didn't know what to do with herself, standing in the middle of the shop, I think she knew I didn't recognize her at first so it felt a bit awkward.

Once we started talking and she looked around the shop, at the photos, she sounded pleased that we had achieved our dream.

--

It made me proud, I know Fred would have been, to hear our closest friend say all the things she did. It made me realize how much we had achieved.

Now I'm 19 and my best friend we grew up with is now 16.

How is that possible when we used to be the same age?!

It's giving me a headache!

--

"We always asked you for help, I can't believe Snape actually passed us in the end. We did brilliantly of course, no one else could've done better actually" I grinned at the memory.

Kelly shook her head, "I'm sure" She sounded like she wanted to tell me something.

"Do I ever come see you?"

The question caught me off guard, it sounded like she didn't even know, surely she couldn't have been hit by a spell?! Anyone would remember visiting a friend, why didn't she? At first I was insulted but, looking at her, it seemed like she was keeping something important from me.

I nodded, "Sometimes, but you're busy, away a lot of the time. After what happened you just disappeared really"

Kelly frowned, I suppose, I didn't really see a lot of her, I knew she was busy, I was too, it was understandable. Mum and dad had to put up with our move to Diagon Alley, to accept that this was what we wanted to do, not to mention it was also to keep an eye on the shop. They knew that we were busy, but they put up with it.

I should drop in sometime.

"Doing what?" I sighed, motioning to the door that said 'Employees only'. I opened the door and sat down on one of the chairs.

Kelly walked into the back room, it was pretty big because we wanted to be able to make new products back here. Almost every surface covered with some type of experiment, every other surface lay bits of paper, filled with methods or designs. It was cluttered just the way I liked it, although I hardly ever came back here, I guess it just hurt more seeing his designs lying around and I was the only one that would be able to continue the work.

I sat down on a stool, next to a work surface. Some designs for 'Vomiting vitamins' lay beside me, I remember thinking of that, it took me ages to get the measurements right, although it's easy to get someone to throw up. The actual vomit itself, stinks but after a few minutes it starts to smell of mint/strawberries/vanilla depending on the vitamin. That means it's getting to it's final stage and then starts to turn to foam. It's quite clever really.

Remembering what Kelly asked me, I replied, "I can't really say, you never really mention it. I think you work for the ministry, but whatever it is, it's really undercover. Your parents don't even really know, I think at the moment, you're off you're rocker, or whatever it is you call it. You came into the shop yesterday. Bought some extendable ears, stopped for a bit of a chat, then remembered something and rushed out muttering to yourself. Looked a bit weird if you ask me"

I remember that, it was quiet in the shop, Kelly had come in or whatever reason, I hadn't seen her for a while. She bought the ears, and just left like she didn't even know me, I remember she was talking about having to find out and stop them.

"It's strange seeing you...like this" Kelly pointed at me, meaning how I looked so different.

"You look different too!" I grinned, flicking her black hair.

"Hmm...I might change it back, black is so depressing and…black" We laughed, it began to feel like before, at Hogwarts, old times.

There was just one person missing.

"Could you? I don't know the spell"

I remembered a spell I had used on Ron, wondering if I could use it on Kelly.

'Would she kill me?'

'Most likely'

'Would it be funny'

'Of course'

"Well, I do remember turning Ron's hair pink once..." That was a classic.

"I'll turn your hair pink, if you do that to me!" Kelly rolled her eyes, looking at a long black lock resting on her shoulder.

"Blonde? You sure? Not pink, magenta, cherry, a lovely crimson maybe?" Kelly glared at me, she reminded me of a grumpy Ginny.

"Geoorrrge!" She whined, probably missing her hair.

'She's not bald though'

'It's not as bad as she thinks the matter could be'

"Yeah, yeah I'll try" I took my wand from my pocket. A worn 10" maple, with one unicorn hair, pointed at her head.

I'd done this spell a thousand times, I just had to think of the colour, and say it.

"Get it right! I don't want any other colour!" I muttered the spell, hoping she wouldn't hear me, I didn't say blonde, if that's what you're thinking.

A bright light shot out at her head. From her roots, it erupted into red, falling down, replacing the dull black.

Kelly looked speechless, not to mention she was good at copying the 'deer-caught-in-the-headlights-look'. She held some of her hair in her hands, staring down at it in shock.

"Don't you dare!"

I bit my lip, holding back a laugh, she did look cute. She took out a mirror, inspecting her hair.

"I look like your sister!" Kelly scowled at me.

"I think...it looks good!" Not able to let out a small laugh. At least she wasn't too angry.

"I look like your sister!" Kelly gritted her teeth, turning to face him.

"Kelly you look fine, just leave it for now, yeah?" I was getting bored of the brat phase, I don't remember her being like this, I guess without Fred around I noticed a lot more, not to mention how quiet I was.

"How's the shop been?" Kelly asked, fiddling with the ends of her hair.

I let out a silent sigh of relief, "Business is great! I keep thinking of new products, and well it's er...been good" Unfortunately, talking about the shop had made me think even more about Fred, I always did, it was hard, but I tried.

I think Kelly understood, she walked over to the wall looking at the picture, "Ginny and Harry together?"

I grinned "Where have you been all these years?!" I laughed, a bit nervous about this conversation, although when Kelly started laughing, I relaxed a bit.

"Anyone else I should know about?" Kelly grinned.

Argh, the amount of couples around, "Ronniekins and Hermione"

"Of course" She rolled her eyes, everyone knew how obvious they were.

"They were so awkward around each other!"

"Hermione was so nervous!" Kelly laughed again.

"It feels like I haven't spoken to you in ages, I've missed this!" Kelly gave a contented sigh, as she sat down on a stool, opposite a recipe for a smokebomb, I hadn't even given it a name yet.

"Yeah, I've been caught up with this for so long, it seems I haven't had the time to talk to anyone"

Kelly looked around, most likely wanting to clean up the place, that's what everyone else wanted to do.

She took a step towards me, Kelly had the same look on her face from before, when she wanted to tell me something.

"What about you? Alicia?"

'As if, they're all married now'

"George?" That one word made me look at her, she sounded so…vulnerable.

"What is it?" I doesn't sound good.

"I'm not supposed to be here.."

She looked down at the floor, I was confused, what did she mean, was she supposed to be at home?

"What do you mean?"

"I'm from the past!"

Kelly blurted out, immediately looking up at me.

I didn't know whether to laugh, or cry. Part of me felt guilty, for being rude to her, another wanted to shove her out on the street. I was..jealous, she was in the past, with Fred. What made her so deserving to be with him, instead of me?!

"George?" She whispered, it echoed around the room.

I stepped away from her, I hadn't noticed that, since she had spoken to me I had been walking over to her.

"You..." I shook his head "He's still alive then?"

Kelly knew who I was talking about and nodded. "V-Voldemort too then?" Giving another small nod, I scowled at her.

"I'll...um just go then" Kelly took a step towards the door, facing away from me.

I didn't know what to do, how could she get back?

Wait.

They're alive, that means..

Suddenly I lit up, "You're from the past! You're from the past!" I ran up to her, hugging her.

I had an idea.

"Whog, goo youu men?" Kelly mumbled, being suffocated by my jumper, courtesy of mum.

I let go, "You're from the past" I repeated.

Kelly must have made a look, meaning she didn't have a clue what Iwas on about. I rolled his eyes.

'Am I the only smart one around here?'

"You can change things!"

Time seemed to have frozen, seconds felt like minutes. As she thought about what I had just said.

A funny lop-sided grin appeared on her face, I had finally gotten through to her.

I was so happy, we could change time!

Kelly jumped up and down "I'm from the past, I'm from the past!!" She screamed.

Her long red hair kept flicking and hitting me in the eye, as she jumped.

"Ow! You're blinding me! Stop jumping!" I chuckled, I was so happy right now, nothing could bring it down.

"Sorry!" Kelly stopped, her red hair, once again laying on her shoulders. "Can you change it back now?" She asked.

"Sure" I flicked my wand, the same process as before happened, and Kelly had blonde hair again. She grinned and gave me a hug.

Girls.

---

"Kelly?" I called her name, she was staring at her tea.

"Have you seen the others?" I asked, quizzically.

I hoped that Kelly wouldn't think that this was all up to her, all she needed to do was to change the future, to save Fred.

"Maybe we should go to The Burrow?"

I stood up from the stool, putting my coffee on the side, empty. I saw Kelly make a face when she looked at the coffee, I smiled remembering how much she hated it. She always said she could never understand why we both drank coffee, vile stuff in her opinion.

Although, it was known to help us get through a night of cramming for our next exam, if we could be bothered.

"Now?" I don't think Kelly expected that.

"Well I don't mean tomorrow. Come on!"

"Wearing this?!"

"It's fine, really" I rolled my eyes, thinking about how strange girls were about clothes. It was just a pair of robes, no big deal.

I grabbed Kelly's hand, as I apparated. We were standing inside The Burrow, Kelly stepped away from me, probably in shock.

Over the years, The Burrow, had had it's fair share of attacks, with the amount of visitors we receive, not to mention, it might as well be Harry's home, so it definitely older, more battered.

I remember when Kelly first came, mum telling her where to go, she started planning pranks with us, just like at Hogwarts. It helped that mum thought she was an angel.

When Kelly had gone home, mum was so pleased we had found a friend she approved off, she went on to say that she hoped that Kelly would become part of the family later on.

Fred was so embarrassed about it, it was so obvious that he liked her, mum was so pleased when she realised, claiming she knew from the moment the girl stepped through the door.

She kept saying that she knew how Kelly felt, wouldn't it be nice if they got together. I was just glad that Kelly wasn't there to witness it, she would have run a mile. I knew how Fred felt, being bombarded by questions. Ginny even said that she was nice, I think Fred was pleased that she got on with all the family.

I saw mum out of the corner of my eye. She wasn't expecting me, but who does?

Kelly seemed a bit nervous, probably about the fact that Kelly hadn't visited in a while. I wasn't sure if she would share the information she had told me, to the family. If she did, I think Kelly would be attacked by mum, and the others. Mum isn't known for her calm nature.

I've noticed over the years how weird I've become. I suppose without Fred, I'm not so much a prankster anymore, nor as cheeky as I used to be. I've grown up alot, sure people have noticed but they haven't said anything, they know why I've changed.

At least the customers at WWW are still coming back. Not that I need to worry, the amount of stock that goes in a day is amazing. If mum knew the amount I raked in doing my job, she'd go crazy, wondering why we hadn't thought of that sooner.

I know she's proud of us, but I still think she expects me to work for the ministry sooner or later, like dad and pompous perfect Percy.

As if.


	10. A Special Moment

Thanks for the reviews so far! My exams are finally over! Well until the summer, I'll enjoy it while it lasts : D

Sorry for the slow update!

* * *

As soon as I stepped away from George, Mrs Weasley came bursting out from the kitchen grinning like a maniac. 

Kelly's hand immediately reached for her wand, but she lay it by her said when she realised who it was.

"Kelly?!" She came over and engulfed her in her trademark hug, Kelly relaxed. At least some things never changed.

George just smiled, he didn't visit as often as he liked. Being a _former_twin makes it hard for his family to see him without seeing Fred. Although they did admit they missed him, it didn't stop what they all thought when they saw him.

"Hello Mrs Weasley" They stepped away from each other, Kelly noticed George. "I...erm saw George and he thought we should drop by. I hope-"

"Don't be silly! Some of the family is coming over; I was just about to owl George. You must stay too, of course"

Kelly looked at Mrs Weasley, and smiled. She expected her to say something along the lines of _'what have you been up to all these years?'_ or _'We haven't seen you for a while!'_.'

The question Mrs Weasley asked therefore didn't come as much of a surprise.

"We haven't seen you in a while! What have you been up to?" Mrs Weasley asked a smile on her face, laugh lines ever more present.

Kelly instantly felt guilty, even though it wasn't her fault. How could it be hers, when this was her future self that had gotten her into this mess? She gave a polite smile, feeling the awkward feeling creeping back, silently.

What could Kelly say to a question like that? Then she remembered, George had said something about her working for the ministry.

"Sorry, I've been busy; I'm working at the ministry now. I'm gone for long periods of time and well; I got back a few days ago"

That was when she realised. Why hadn't she thought of that before?! How much of an idiot did you have to be, to not realise that?!

If George saw future Kelly, and past Kelly was now here. What had happened to future Kelly?

She had heard about people not being able to run in with their past/future self because it would cause an imbalance. Well that was what her dorm mate Angelina said. Complete genius.

What would happen if future Kelly found past Kelly? It could change time, but that was what she wanted to do anyway. Kelly wanted to change the future, to bring back Fred. Unfortunately a headache emerged and stopped Kelly from dwelling on the matter of the end of the world.

"Really? A lovely job at the ministry!" Mrs Weasley became even happier, if that's even possible. George rolled his eyes preparing for the blow. "A good proper job, I bet your mother's pleased"

"Mum! For Merlin's sake!" Kelly looked worriedly between the two. George had stood up, quite a bit taller than his mum he looked fairly intimidating.

"Honestly George!" Mrs Weasley huffed, she wouldn't have minded continuing the argument but with 'company' she hated to make the family look bad. Although when Kelly always came she was part of the family, things had changed.

Kelly blinked; it brought it all back to reality.

Mrs Weasley angrily stomped into the kitchen, leaving the two alone. Kelly could hear her, it sounded like she was making tea.

"Sorry about that" He said, his ears turning a light pink.

"'S'ok" Kelly shrugged "I didn't know what to say, I don't even know what I do –b" There was a loud smash in the kitchen which cut her off.

"Mum!?"

"It's alright! The cup slipped its ok!"

Kelly swallowed. "She wasn't listening was she?!"

"I wouldn't put it past her" George glared at the door, as if it was Mrs Weasley. He could have burned straight through if he looked at it any longer. "I think you need to see McGonagall"

Kelly sighed "I did, she didn't help much"

"What happened? What did she say?"

"George, it won't h-"

"Just humour me" Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Why do you need to know?"

George glared at her; she had never experienced such a serious fight with the twins before. Even then, it was always with Fred…

"Alright" George was so persistent. He grinned; Kelly hit him on the shoulder. "How much do you want to know?"

* * *

"_Well, see the err thing is..." Kelly looked up "I think I've traveled through time"_

_She gave an apprehensive laugh. Professor McGonagall frowned and turned her head slightly to the side._

"_How far back?"_

"_Well, Professor… It wasn't really back"_

"_To the future!" She replied astonished, her mouth full of shock._

"_I think so"_

"_What year do you come from?"_

"_1996"_

_The Professor took a deep breath. "Did you come straight here?"_

_Kelly nodded._

"_How did you travel… forward? Surely not using a time-turner?!"_

"_I did, I'm not too sure, I was hit by a spell and now here I am"_

"_Your name isn't really Kelly Johnson is it?"_

_Kelly bit her lip and dropped her head back to an interesting part of wood on the desk._

"_Kelly Peters I presume?"_

_Kelly gave a small smile; she did sort of remember her._

"_Was always with George -and Fred"_

"_Sorry?!" Kelly looked up, shocked about something._

"_What happened?!" She mumbled, not even wanting to know the answer, yet wanting to know it at the same time._

"_I'm afraid that I cannot give you that information, I will be finding a way to get you to your own time, as soon as possible, and you shouldn't be here!"_

_Kelly really wanted to ask more questions._

_Kelly knew she wouldn't be able to know anything about the future, although hadn't this already been broken by simply going to the future?_

_This was of course the future; anyone would want to know what happens._

"_Where am I? I mean my future self?"_

_The professor thought for a moment "You have a job..."_

"_Where?" When she didn't reply Kelly fought the urge to roll her eyes "Does this have something to do with the whole future thing?"_

_Professor McGonagall merely nodded. "You need to stay at Hogwarts, while I try to think of a way to send you back"_

"_Miss Peters, exists in this time as another person, you are Miss Johnson"_

_Kelly hid a smile, she hoped Angelina wouldn't mind._

"_The robes have not changed, you should still know your way around the school, and the password for Gryffindor is Phoenix feather. I will sort a bed for you, I don't know how long you will be here Miss Peters, outside this room, you will find things that you never imagined would happen, the battle was fierce" The professor averted her eyes from Kelly's, then she looked up again._

"_I think that some of the professors may recognize you, a simple hair changing spell should be sufficient" Kelly bit her lip, she loved her blonde hair. Then she realized she could change it when she went home._

_She held it in her hands, they were shaking. Kelly had never dyed or colored her hair before. She loved her hair; it was however silly it sounded, a part of who she was._

_Kelly looked across the back of the room, and noticed two new portraits among the others. Professor Dumbledore and Snape!_

_Kelly wanted to ask so many questions but the future was too important, would she even be allowed to go back?_

"_I will organize a timetable for you and give it to you tomorrow" She looked as if she was about to say something, but she stopped._

"_Miss Johnson has just transferred from Beaux batons an unexpected change, she has been just sorted."_

* * *

George was oddly quiet for a while as Kelly repeated what Professor McGonagall had said. She wasn't sure what she should say when she reached the part about the twins. Kelly decided to miss that part out and quickly carried on. 

It even seemed like George noticed but just let it slip, a sly look from the corner of his eye, she knew he had noticed. Kelly began thinking about how she could avoid herself, how she could find out information and well if she could get back to the past..Or not.

The clattering of cups and dishes quietened and Mrs Weasley emerged from the kitchen. Bringing at least what Mrs Weasley hoped was a small peace offering to George. A cup of tea and a big slice of carrot cake that she had baked yesterday.

Kelly could see the inward struggle of continuing the argument and wanting her to see his point or calling it truce for now.

Reaching a hand out, he took the cake right of the plate, something that Mrs Weasley would yell at him something about manners.

This time, Mrs Weasley looked down at the cake; she inwardly sighed and offered a piece to Kelly.

Kelly had rarely seen the 'peace offering' occur, when she did, it was a very strange sight. George had already wolfed down the cake, which was in fact his favourite, of course his mother knew this, but was by no means a Seer.

Kelly found it odd, that this happened to a famous prankster, no words were spoken, just big yummy piece of cake given. George it seemed accepted it; well that was what it looked like. They were both set in their ways, both refusing to back down, but were willing to call a temporary truce.

Kelly sipped the tea, not wanting to say something that would clearly disturb the tension that had filled the room. Although Mrs Weasley had other ideas.

"So Kelly where do you live now?" Kelly had never known Mrs Weasley to ask the most awkward questions, however this was the future, everything had changed.

"Um, in Diagon Alley in fact, I wanted to stay close to the ministry"

"That reminds me, Ginny and I are going to go Diagon Alley tomorrow" She sat there obviously thinking about something. Kelly just stared at her cup, wondering how long she would have to stay here. Kelly had never thought that about The Burrow, but Mrs Weasley wasn't making it easy for her.

George was just blinking; he stayed quiet, although he looked annoyed at something.

"You know Ginny's gotten engaged!" Kelly forced a smile. "To Harry!"

"I heard about that! How is it going?"

Kelly was just trying to turn it around; if Mrs Weasley kept playing dirty she'd leave. She had more important things to do than worry about Ginny's wedding dress.

"Lovely, she had a nice little party but she keeps moaning about how she'll never be single again..." Mrs Weasley smiled.

George rolled his eyes, "Sorry mum, but we have to go now. I can't leave the shop for long, I'll try and come Sunday" He had leapt up from the sofa, the next chance he got, hugging Mrs Weasley.

Kelly stood up slowly, smiling as Mrs Weasley brought her into a hug. "I'll see you soon Mrs Weasley?"

"Oh, dear! We all miss you; you must come to Diagon Alley, to see Ginny. She'll be so happy!" She exclaimed as she released Kelly.

Kelly nodded her head, and walked over to the fireplace. George took a hefty amount of floo powder from the pot sitting at the side of the fireplace. "Diagon Alley" He said clearly.

Kelly held onto him as she felt the overwhelming sensation of travelling by floo. As soon as she felt the floor beneath her, Kelly let go of George and looked around the shop.

* * *

Of course the shop had been shut when they left Diagon Alley to see Mrs Weasley. Although the way she was talking to them, attacking George first, Kelly being a little bit nicer but still as cruel. Next she attacked them both, more so George than Kelly about being single. 

They both proclaimed they didn't mind being single, although this lead to George going to the back room, with an excuse of 'I need to go over some recipes', they both knew otherwise.

This left Kelly to the shop, kitchen or bedroom. She immediately decided on going to the kitchen, leaving enough space between them.

* * *

Kelly sat in the kitchen, her bright blue eyes staring at the kettle; she found it strange that they would use a kettle instead of using a wand, considering they're purebloods. 

Giving a quiet sigh she realised how much she missed home. Would she ever be able to get back?

* * *

**George P.O.V**

* * *

When we got home, we both started ranting about being single. Although once we stopped talking it felt a bit awkward, it wasn't like we were crazy about each other it was the complete opposite. We barely knew each other; it was only because of Fred. 

What was Mum going on about?!

As if it's any of her business who I date!

I suppose on some level she should know, but why now? Why did she have to say it in front of Kelly? She was so embarrassed.

I'm now sat on the other side of the back room, my side, looking over more designs. Although, I can't help but notice the dust collecting, he really isn't coming back…

I shook my head, staring back down at the vomiting vitamins, trying to make sense of it.

_Ever wanted to skip a day to take a break? _

_Gross people out?_

_Sleep in?_

_Vomiting Vitamins allows you to throw up 3 hours after taken. Vomiting will then commence leaving a sticky mess behind. _

_More information inside!_

That was about as far as I had gotten writing the information going on the outside of the product, it wasn't like any of the other products, and one of the lowest quality products WWW had ever designed.

Of course this wasn't counting the vitamins themselves, I was pleased with that. The presentation however, was the problem.

What I need is a designer, someone that will be able to draw up different designs and show them to me. I've always preferred making the product itself to marketing it. Fred understood that part, I however, didn't.

If things carried on for much longer, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes would probably be downsizing, considerably, which was something I would like to avoid.

I ran a hand through my messy red hair, wondering what I should do. Kelly was around now, but for how long? It was amazing that she was from the past, but what if it was too much for her to handle? I remembered the joke we once played on her, all those years ago, telling her she couldn't prank anyone by herself. She got pretty mad at that one.

Part of me still thinks I can trust her, but this is my business, could I put that much faith in someone even after everything that's happened?

I shook my head, standing up from the stool. With a sigh, I walked out of the store room and out up the stairs towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Kelly?" I asked. "I was wondering" She looked up at me, from her supposedly cold cup of tea, she must have brewed some more. 

"Hmm" She stood up from the chair. Walking over to the sink, and pouring the cold tea away.

"Would you like to work here?" I asked. "Of course, it couldn't be officially because of you coming from the past. You could just help, that's if you wanted. You don't have to..." I trailed off miserably, I sounded desperate. Kelly walked over to the kettle, next to the sink and put it under the tap. She turned on the water and poured it into the kettle.

Kelly looked like she was thinking about it; I just stood there, waiting. Not very patiently though, She walked away from the kettle, turned away from me, then grinned and answered "Love to" I just smiled, walked over to the kettle and turned it on.

* * *

Sorry it's a little shorter than the others, I couldn't think of much to say. So now, until they can find a way to get Kelly back she is going to work at WWW.

Please review!


End file.
